In Sorte Diaboli
by BL00DofTheViNE
Summary: Follow Harry Potter's descent into darkness. Where there are vampires, there will be power, blood, and sex. . . All things that Harry begins to develop a taste for. Harry cannot resist. The temptation? Draco Malfoy. HP/DM slash. Vampirism. Dark!Harry
1. The Serpentine Offering

**Summary: **Follow Harry Potter's descent into darkness. Where there are vampires, there will be power, blood, and sex. . . All things that Harry begins to develop a taste for. Indulging in masochistic galore and forbidden magic, the wizard that's expected to save everyone from the Dark Lord starts to walk a path that leads him to become a Dark Lord himself. The temptation? Draco Malfoy.

Set during Half-Blood Prince. Will be relatively long.

**Warnings: **Mild coarse language. A bit of violence, a lot of blood, and some sexual content in later chapters. This is a Draco/Harry story. Slash. If male-male situations bother you, turn back now.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or Dimmu Borgir. My vampires are NOT like the Twilight vampires. They don't fucking sparkle.

**Preview**

"I don't even know you anymore, Harry!" Hermione cried though thick sobs.

"Maybe you never did" he replied, casting a dark glance before walking away.

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

**The Serpentine Offering**

**My descent is the story of every man**

**I am hatred, darkness and despair**

Under his Invisibility Cloak, Harry had snuck into the train compartment where Malfoy was sitting with a few of his fellow Slytherins; Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy's eyes had followed him the entire time as he hoisted himself up onto the luggage rack, but Harry chose to ignore it as logically, he knew that there was no way Malfoy could know he was there. Still, the cold gaze of the grey eyes was unnerving.

Harry listened in on their conversation, at the end of which, Malfoy commented that he could see Hogwarts. After the group had put their robes on and the train had come to a halt, he urged the others to go on without him. It was at this point, when Malfoy closed the blinds of the compartment and shut the doors, that Harry began to panic.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco said suddenly, robbing Harry of his wand and by extension, the chance to defend himself. The force of the spell made Harry tumble off the luggage rack ungracefully. He pulled himself into a kneeling position, trying to hold onto a strand of his dignity. He still had the Cloak on.

"That's right, kneel before your superiors, Potter" Draco smirked, his wand aimed at Harry's face.

Harry slowly rose to his feet, weary of the wand that could attack him at any moment. His wand lay out of reach. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as well as indignation. Confusion was also evident on his face: how could Malfoy see him?!

Draco smirked at him again. The boys stared each other down silently when the train began to move again. Panic lit up Harry's eyes while Draco remained unmoving and unconcerned. Harry, angry and without means of attacking Draco magically, lunged himself at the pureblood wizard with all his strength. His fist connected with the blonde's jaw and an audible crack could be heard, but Draco didn't flinch. Harry stared in horror at his fist which was covered in blood, but it was not Malfoy's. It was his own.

"How dare you touch me?!" Draco said quietly, dangerously. . .

"How can this be. . .?" Harry said, shaking his head and backing away. The train was gathering speed, taking the teenagers away from their school.

"You are as weak and pathetic as ever, Potter" Draco spat. He wiped some of Harry's blood off his face with a disgusted expression his face. Draco slapped Harry across the cheek, hard. The black-haired wizard flew sideways through the wall and into the next compartment. Draco walked into the corridor and towards the door that led to the platform (when the train was still). Trees and hills were speeding past as the train crossed a long bridge.

Draco pried the tightly shut doors open with his deceivingly delicate-looking hands and glanced back at Harry. "Never mess with that which you don't understand" he said menacingly, and stepped swiftly out of the speeding train, falling a hundred feet to the ground below.

Harry looked on, horrified. Had he just witnessed Draco Malfoy killing himself? Little did he know that the pureblood had landed gracefully and was running with unnatural, inhuman speed towards Hogwarts. He wouldn't even be late for the Feast.

Waiting for the train reach the other side of the bridge, when the ground was only a few feet away, Harry followed Draco's lead and jumped out of the now-open door. He hit the ground with a thud, rolling over on the grass. His hand was broken from contact with Draco's face, and his face was pounding from the blow from his hand. Harry lay on his back, panting from the adrenalin. He vaguely remembered feeling lightheaded before passing out from loss of blood.

*

Back at Hogwarts, Pansy welcomed Draco to his seat at the Slytherin table. "You've got blood on your cheek!" she exclaimed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to this fact.

Draco wiped the last little bit of Harry's blood from his face with his finger, which he then licked. He recounted the story of what had happened on the train, his friends laughing the entire time.

"Draco, do you think it was wise to display your power in front of Potter?" Blaise commented.

"Please, I would hardly call that power" Draco replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. He lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips but did not take a sip. "He hasn't seen anything yet" he added darkly, smiling.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron were looking about worriedly.

"The feast is about to begin and I haven't seen him" Hermione said quietly.

"Maybe we should tell one of the teachers" Ron replied. 'Always has to be the centre of attention' he thought, annoyed.

"Yes, I think so too" Hermione said, leaving her seat. She scampered up to the teacher's table, not drawing much attention as the Great Hall was still bustling with people. "Professor Dumbledore!" she called when she arrived at the table.

"Good evening Miss Granger" the old wizard replied pleasantly.

"Sir, Harry's gone" she told him.

"When last did you see him?" Dumbledore asked calmly, lowering his half-moon spectacles.

"He boarded the train with us, but we were separated when Ron and I had to attend to our prefect duties. We haven't seen him since"

"Oh dear" he replied. "Thank you for alerting me to Mr. Potter's absence. I'll make sure he's found and brought to the castle".

Hermione made her way back to her seat beside Ron at the Gryffindor table and told him that Professor Dumbledore would handle it.

*

Harry's emerald eyes fluttered open. He saw around him a room that he'd seen more times than he would have liked: the Hospital Wing. 'Why am I here?' he thought. The bright light was stinging his eyes slightly.

"Ron! He's awake!" Harry heard Hermione whisper. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Hi guys" Harry smiled weakly. Ron returned the grin and Hermione beamed.

"We were so worried about you, Harry! Dumbledore told us what happened" the witch informed him.

"Yeah, mate, you sure did a stupid thing" Ron chipped in, nodding.

"What did happen?" Harry asked. His head felt fuzzy.

"Apparently, you failed to disembark the Hogwarts Express, and like a total idiot, you jumped off of it while it was moving!" Hermione said shrilly. "Snape found you unconscious and bleeding, and brought you back here".

"Your hand was broken and your face was badly bruised. You had some minor injuries from the fall, but they've all been healed magically now" Ron said.

"So why am I still in here then?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Because you were comatose! You must have hit your head or something when you jumped off the train!" said Hermione incredulously.

"Oh" was all that Harry replied.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you wait til you got to London to disembark, and send an owl to Dumbledore from there? This is just like second year. . ." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"How's Malfoy? He's in here too, right?" Harry changed the subject. He looked around at the other beds, all of which were empty.

"Malfoy? No, why would he be in here?" Ron asked, confused.

"He was at the feast like the rest of us" Hermione commented.

"What? No, he can't have been. He jumped off the train too" he argued angrily, upset with his friend's ignorance. 'Not to mention, I could hear him speaking' Harry added mentally.

"No, Harry, he was being his usual obnoxious self - totally normal - at the feast" Hermione said slowly, as if he wouldn't understand. Harry proceeded to tell his best friends the story of what had happened between him and Draco.

They didn't believe him.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked through concerned eyes.

"Would I have told you that whole story if I wasn't?" Harry snapped back. Hermione and Ron shared a look that suggested they knew something Harry didn't. Suddenly he felt left-out, and immature for feeling that way. "Look, I need to rest a bit okay? You guys go on ahead and I'll see you in the common room later".

Ron and Hermione left Harry to his thoughts.

'What is he?' was the one that kept recurring.

'What am I?' Harry heard Malfoy's snide, drawling voice ask, but it sounded as if it came from within his own head.

'Where are you?!' Harry yelled, afraid but not showing it.

"Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked, popping her head around the door of her office.

"Um, I'm fine. Can I go now?" Harry was already scrambling off the bed and to his feet.

"Well yes, I suppose so" she replied, but Harry was already running past her and through the doors of the Hospital Wing. He kept running until he realized that he was going the wrong way. He was almost by the dungeons, and Gryffindor tower was in the opposite direction. But he didn't want to go to Gryffindor tower for fear of confrontation with Ron and Hermione.

'As weak and pathetic as ever' Malfoy's voice said inside Harry's mind. Harry cast a time-spell and realized that classes were over, and most people would be at dinner now. His stomach growled at the thought. Reluctantly he walked all the way back up the stairs and into the Great Hall. From across the hall, Harry could see Malfoy conversing with his friends, flirting with Parkinson.

Harry caught his eye and was about to look away when he noticed something. A red glint in Malfoy's pupils, exactly like Voldemort's. Harry blinked in surprise and then it was gone again. From that far away, he couldn't even be sure, but that was what he thought he saw, and it sent shivers down his spine.

**Evoked and entertained through centuries**

**Wrathful and sullen**

**Dormant still**

A few days later, sitting at breakfast, the familiar screech of the post owls could be heard in the great hall. Harry missed the letters he used to receive from Sirius, and so he was expecting none. Which was why he was surprised when a letter landed neatly on top of his toast. Even before picking it up, Harry could recognize the curly, slanted writing as Dumbledore's.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A letter from Dumbledore" he replied. He made a mental note to try not to sound so annoyed with her when he spoke. Harry opened the letter and read it to himself while Hermione tried to read over his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________

Dear Harry

I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday.

Kindly come along to my office at eight p.m.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops.

____________________________________________________________

For some reason, Harry was angry all of a sudden. 'Why does he think he can summon me like some dog?' he thought. He then reprimanded himself for being so immature.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about" Hermione said excitedly.

"I wonder what he's going to teach you? Probably some kick-ass curses and advanced magic" Ron asked eagerly, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"They're called PRIVATE lessons for a reason" Harry snapped, crushing the parchment beneath his fingers. He was tired of Hermione and Ron always sticking their noses in his business.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione said. "Don't get upset with us, we're your friends!" She sounded hurt.

Harry just shook his head in annoyance and got up from his seat. "See you in class" he said, and walked away. As soon as he was out of the Great Hall, he had no idea where to go.

On Saturday evening, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, not looking forward to meeting with the old man for some reason, but still eager to discuss his theories about Malfoy being a Death Eater. Ron and Hermione had listened to his hypothesis, but neither had seemed convinced, to Harry's annoyance.

"But he was obviously just showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" Ron had said. It irked Harry that after all these years, his friends still didn't trust him. 'But no matter,' Harry thought darkly, 'I don't need their thumbs-up, I know what I know, and I know I'm right'.

"Good evening, Harry" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Likewise, Professor"

**The ferocity pervades everywhere**

**Waiting to be released at last**

"So what happened in the lessons, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry the next day at dinner.

"Dumbledore showed me some memories of Voldemort when he was younger. Nothing significant" Harry replied, once again inexplicably annoyed.

"Nothing significant? Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Did I not speak clearly? Didn't you understand?" Harry asked.

"There's no need to treat me like this" Hermione said, tears brimming her brown eyes. They reminded Harry of mud.

'Muddy eyes for the mudblood' Draco's voice resonated in Harry's mind again, like in the hospital wing and in the dungeons.

"No one asked you" Harry said softly.

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked and hurt.

"Not you! I was speaking to Malfoy" Harry told her, scoping the Slytherin table for said blonde. He was no where to be seen.

*

Harry grew distant from Hermione and Ron, and became increasingly obsessed with Malfoy. He knew something wasn't right. . . Wasn't normal. But then again, what part of his messed up magical world could be described as normal?

Harry took to following Malfoy's dot on the Marauder's Map. One day he decided he needed to ask Malfoy what was going on; there was non other way to know.

'Why should I tell you, Potter? What motivation is there for me?' Malfoy said in his head.

When Harry tracked Malfoy down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the blonde-haired Slytherin was standing with his back to Harry, stroking a thestral.

"Because I need answers and I'm imploring you" Harry answered the earlier question, desperate for the mystery of Malfoy's absence from the map at times to be clear. And for the reason for his voice in his head to be explained.

"To what end, Harry? What will I get for revealing all to you?" Draco said out loud, not turning around to look at him.

"I have nothing to offer" Harry said dejectedly, appalled at the weakness in his voice. 'This is my enemy! Why am I practically begging him?' Harry thought.

"We are enemies because you made it so; rejecting the hand of friendship I extended five years ago" Malfoy said, finally turning around. "But it is not so that you have nothing to offer".

"Oh? And what could you possibly want from me?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"If I answer your questions, you must make a blood-debt" Malfoy said, smiling menacingly, his perfect features radiating regality.

Harry didn't know what he meant by blood-debt, but it wasn't pressing at present. He had other questions.

**Hear my offering**

**Ye bastard sons and daughters**

**Share my sacrifice**

'I will answer your questions' Malfoy said in Harry's mind again. Malfoy took a yellowed scroll out from his robes and handed it to Harry. 'This is a contract' he answered Harry's unspoken question.

The mysterious Slytherin made a laceration on Harry's palm with his wand. Harry gasped in surprise Malfoy grabbed him by the wrist and wiped his hand over the scroll, smearing the blood over the old parchment..

"Now you are tied by blood to the debt which you now owe me" Malfoy snarled. Harry noted subconsciously how sharp the blonde's incisors looked.

'Now ask your questions' he said with unmoving lips.

"Why?" asked Harry without hesitation.

Malfoy answered, "Because of my blood".

"You're not. . . human" Harry stated rather than asked.

"No. That much should be obvious to you, Potter" Malfoy said somewhat seductively, releasing Harry's wrist which he was still gripping rather forcefully. Harry's skin burned where their skin had made contact.

"What are you?" Harry asked, clenching his left fist to stop the bleeding cut that Malfoy had made. 'Should I be afraid?' he added in thought.

"What am I indeed" Malfoy laughed. A gust of wind blew his long fringe out of his eyes for a moment before it fell back into place. 'Only if you fear death'

"You're going to kill me?" Harry asked in fearful surprise.

"Eventually" Malfoy replied calmly.

"You're as vague as ever" Harry said in frustration. "Are you going to tell me anything?"

'No, but I can show you. . .' Malfoy said, eerily reminding Harry of Tom Riddle's diary in his second year.

Harry watched Malfoy intently for a few seconds, not seeing any noticeable difference. Malfoy closed his eyes. Harry was just about to get irritated when he caught sight of the barely noticeable veins that were showing through Malfoy's pale skin. After a few more seconds of stunned silence, the veins had grown darker and snaked their way over Malfoy's neck, jaw, and forehead, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry saw Malfoy's eyelids slowly flutter, opening them agonizingly slowly, his gaze finally meeting with Harry's; irises pools of the deepest red.

**Reconcile not with the fear of the snake**

**But embrace it as your own**

**And replant the seed that gives growth**

'And now you pay the first installment of your blood-debt' Malfoy said wordlessly, taking a step towards a stunned Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in panic as his space was invaded. Malfoy was much too close. . . Again a memory surfaced, this time of Cho Chang's lips meeting with his.

Harry's mind suddenly went blank however, as he felt a horrible piercing sensation on his collarbone. And then he passed out.

**Still shrouded in mystery**

**Until you rise above perception**

**A veil of ignorance is in motion**

**Continuing through generations**

Harry awoke in what he though was his dormitory, except that the room was square instead of circular and the colour scheme was green and silver instead of red and gold. He was aware of not wearing his glasses.

The second he tried to sit up, he felt a stab of pain in his collarbone. He was cold. After another second he was aware of his naked upper body. 'Where's my shirt?' he wondered.

'You'll be needing a new one' Malfoy answered. He was nowhere to be seen.

Harry saw why when he saw his shirt draped over the back of a chair. Near the neck and shoulder area, there were stains of a dark brownish red. Harry could see, even without his glasses that it was blood. A lot of it.

And then it came back to Harry in an instant, like an epiphany. Except that this was a memory. 'This actually happened' Harry thought in horror as the vision played images across his mind:

Malfoy taking a step towards him, veins raised to the surface, clear and dark beneath his white skin.

His red eyes were all that Harry could see for a moment before the blonde lowered his head.

A pale white hand pulling the neck-line of Harry's shirt aside, exposing part of his shoulder.

The other hand placing itself on Harry's waist, beneath his shirt and digging its nails into Harry's side.

Harry gasped as Malfoy closed the short distance from his mouth to Harry's collarbone.

Malfoy's teeth piercing his skin, blood pooling at the incisions.

Malfoy licking the tears he'd made lasciviously. Tasting his blood.

Malfoy sucking.

Malfoy drinking.

Malfoy. . .

Malfoy

And Harry passed out again.

*

When Harry awoke for the second time, he really was in his own dormitory, covered in sweat and panting. Harry looked down at his chest and saw blood . . . everywhere. In a disgusted panic he clawed at his skin, trying to wipe the crimson away. Looking at his hand and chest again, Harry realized it was just sweat.

'I'm losing my mind' he thought.

'No, not your mind. Just lots of blood' Malfoy's voice informed him in a sickening, teasing fashion.

"Ugh!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated.

"Harry? You okay, mate?" Ron's tired voice asked him from somewhere to his left.

"I'm fine, Ron" Harry answered, sounding scared. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night. You've been sleeping for hours. You didn't come to class all day yesterday. You just lay there, twisting and turning" Ron told him. "Are you ill or something?"

"It's just a bit of 'flu. . ." Harry lied. "Go back to sleep"

After a few minutes, Harry heard Ron snoring softly and knew it was safe to get out of bed. Still shirtless, he got up and walked over to the mirror. By the light of the moon streaming in through the tower window, Harry could see four small but dark wounds in his skin where Malfoy had bitten him. There was bruising around the area.

There were also bruises on his side where Malfoy's fingers had pressed into him.

'You didn't have to touch me' Harry thought in irritation.

'I didn't have to. But I did anyway' Malfoy replied cheekily.

**Let me be the one that delivers you from the deceit**

**And back into the perfect**

**In accordance with the laws of nature**

'You're a sick, twisted fuck, Malfoy' thought Harry as he fingered the scabs a few days later in the boys' bathroom.

'Why don't you go take your cold shower now, Potter?' Malfoy sneered. 'Am I really the twisted one?' he laughed mockingly, making Harry angry again. He didn't understand why his body was doing this! He shouldn't get aroused every time he remembered the Incident, as he now referred to it.

'Sadist' Harry thought with as much contempt as he could muster, stepping into the shower and turning the cold water on.

'Masochist' Malfoy replied. Harry could practically see the sneer.

"Twisted, perverted fuck" Harry muttered.

**The snake is notoriously tempting**

**But the snake is fair**

**What is worse than not knowing?**

**To live or disappear?**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. The Chosen Legacy

**Preview**

By his hand: there were ghosts in her eyes. . .

The lights therein forever dulled.

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

**The Chosen Legacy**

**Hence I will anoint and whisper wholeheartedly**

**The creed of Hades and beyond**

**As I succumb to inevitable sin**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the same table in Potions. Malfoy sat on the opposite end of the classroom, brewing his potion with a nonchalant ease. Harry looked up from his own potion to stare at him for a moment.

"He's not a Death Eater, Harry" Hermione said, annoyed, following his gaze.

"He's something worse" Harry muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite catching his reply.

"It's nothing"

"Stop looking at him" Hermione scolded. Ron frowned.

Harry was trying to catch the blonde's eye, to see a glimpse of those red pupils again. But even from across the class, he could see the eyes were bright and silvery today.

But Malfoy didn't look at him, and this infuriated Harry more than ever. Harry took to glaring at him while he stirred his potion.

Malfoy had nice features. They were sharp and angular but not unpleasant; he had a slim face with a pointed jaw and clear, pale skin. Harry put his glasses on so that he could see his Slytherin nemesis better. Malfoy had cold, bright eyes of bluish silver, framed by surprisingly dark lashes that Harry thought made him look like a girl. His eyebrows were thin and defined, arched in perfect symmetry. His nose was thin and straight, slightly pointed. His lips were full and soft-looking.

Harry unconsciously put a hand to his collarbone, where the marks were still slightly visible on his skin beneath his robes.

"You're burning your potion, Harry!" Hermione warned, shaking him out of his reverie.

After a minute Harry was watching Malfoy from behind his cauldron. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know how no one else noticed. He was ethereal; otherworldly.

Malfoy, feeling Harry's eyes on him, suddenly flipped his hair back in a very feminine fashion. Harry got annoyed. Was he flirting? What the fuck?

Harry fiddled a bit with his potion and looked at Malfoy again. His hand gestures when he was pouring ingredients or cutting up root of ginger were so . . . feminine! It was irritating Harry.

That evening, Harry couldn't sleep. He decided that he'd take a stroll around the castle beneath the Invisibility Cloak instead. Taking care not to wake Ron or the other boys in the dormitory, Harry snuck out and quietly left the common room.

He wandered the corridors aimlessly, thinking about Malfoy, wondering what the truth was, ending up somewhere near the dungeons. He really hadn't told him much. It had been a week since the Incident in the Forbidden Forest.

And those hand gestures! The subtle flirtatious movements. . . He was like a-

'-girl?' Malfoy scoffed in his head.

"I was wondering where you were, asshole" Harry spoke into the night.

'Believe it or not, Potter, I have better things to do than sit and listen to your thoughts' Malfoy said in a condescending tone.

"Well you seem to do it quite a lot" Harry pointed out. "Which is why I noticed immediately when you stopped adding your two-cent comments to everything that I think"

'Aw, did you miss me?' Malfoy laughed mockingly.

"I was glad to be rid of you" Harry said, quite truthfully. He had Malfoy on his mind enough lately without him literally being in it.

"Do I . . . intrigue you, Potter?" Malfoy's voice came from behind Harry, no longer in his head.

"How can you see me?" Harry asked, not really impressed by this ability. He was more annoyed.

"These beautiful eyes are not just there to look pretty" Malfoy answered, stepping into Harry's line of vision, looking him straight in the eye despite the fact that Harry was invisible.

"Spare me your self-praise please. Beautiful eyes? Vain, much?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

'Ah, but you thought so yourself' Malfoy's voice said as he smirked. Harry blushed, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

After a few seconds of strained silence, Malfoy said ever so politely "Well, there are things I need to do, so if you'll excuse me"

"Wait!" Harry said. Malfoy looked at him with an impatient raised eyebrow. "Tell me more about your. . . power"

Malfoy laughed. "Since when has such a thing as power interested you, Potter?"

"I don't mean it like that" Harry said. "I just want to know what your story is"

"I feel rather thirsty now" Malfoy commenting, ignoring Harry's statement.

"Thirsty?" Harry enquired.

Malfoy smiled, revealing sharp fangs Harry was sure weren't as prominent a moment before. Harry barely had time to register the surfacing veins and gleaming red eyes.

There was that horrible, sharp pain again, only this time it was a bit lower than last time, now at the top of his chest.

Harry managed to stop himself from fainting this time, clutching a fistful of Malfoy's white-blonde hair and inadvertently pushing the fangs deeper into his flesh. He could feel his blood being drawn out, viciously and somewhat wantonly. His knees were going to give out; he felt weak. His surroundings were blurring in and out of focus so Harry just closed his eyes. This was his debt. . . He had to pay it. For what, he wasn't even sure.

**For I cannot enslave myself**

**With imaginary words of salvation**

Harry's could feel his grip on Malfoy's hair slackening. "Stop" he said, the quietness of his own voice surprising him.

He expected a snide remark but instead felt a rush of cold where air hit the spot to which Malfoy's mouth had been latched.

"This is disgusting, you know that?" Harry said weakly, the smell of his own blood overpowering him.

Harry gasped at he felt Malfoy's tongue sweep up his chest, licking a stray trickle of blood.

"Oh dear, I've ruined some more of your clothing, haven't I?" Malfoy said with mock disappointment, tossing aside the shirt he'd torn from Harry's body.

"Fuck off" Harry replied, finally falling to his knees.

"And leave you here for my secret to be discovered? I think not, Potter" the blonde scoffed. He swept Harry up in his arms like a princess with apparent ease and strode up to Gryffindor Tower with unnatural speed.

"You're a fucking pervert" Harry said through the small slits of his barely-open eyes.

Malfoy dumped Harry unceremoniously on the floor in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Don't die on me. I like your blood" Malfoy said without a smile. And then he was gone.

*

A few days later, outside Herbology, Hermione commented that Harry looked pale and tired. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Do I?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Yes. I think you need to stop obsessing over Malfoy" she said with a stern look.

"Obsessing? Are you serious?" Harry looked at her incredulously.

"That's what you're doing, Harry! You're always looking around for him when he's not here and staring at him when he is" she sounded worried.

"Fuck you" Harry replied.

Hermione slapped him, hard. Her eyes were swimming with angry, bitter tears.

"Don't you dare do that ever again" Harry said darkly; dangerously

"What's gotten into you lately?" she sobbed angrily.

"You know what? I'm sick of you always telling me I'm wrong" Harry's voice was getting louder and people were beginning to stare. "You're so critical, so analytical. It's annoying and degrading! You're overbearing and I can't handle you right now"

"I don't even know you anymore, Harry!" Hermione cried though thick sobs.

"Maybe you never did" he replied, casting a dark glance before walking away.

"Where are you going? We have class now" she shouted after him. He ignored her, walking on.

**The hypocrisy that surrounds my temple**

**Is assisted by pretenders to the throne**

He was sick of feeling miserable. He missed Sirius terribly. Ron was preoccupied with his own life and girls; Hermione was unsupportive and irritating. He had no one.

Harry felt like he could do no good. He felt like everything was messed up. Everyone expected him to be okay after the ordeal at the Ministry last year. After his traumatic experiences with Umbridge.

Well he wasn't!

He looked at himself in the mirror and felt disgusted by the lightning-shaped scar that had made him famous. He felt disgusted by everything.

Harry pulled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it on the bed. He ran his fingers over the four fading scars on his collarbone down to the four fresher ones on his chest. He thought that they weren't too bad; they had a little charm about them, the little puncture wounds.

'Pretty little patterns, aren't they?' Malfoy said. Harry couldn't quite interpret his tone. It was a mixture between admiration, disdain, and sarcasm. Harry looked at them again appreciatively.

"Do you need it?" Harry asked quietly, alone in his dormitory.

'The blood?' Malfoy clarified. 'Not exactly. I'm old enough to survive a few years without it' he told Harry, his tone now unreadable.

"Do you want it?" Harry asked, turning away from the mirror and not looking at anything in particular.

'Would I take it if I didn't?' he replied.

"How would I know? I don't understand you at all" Harry said, somewhat sadly.

"You don't understand yourself at all" Malfoy corrected him cryptically, appearing out of a dark corner.

"You're creepy, you know that?"

"Am I?" Malfoy laughed, gliding slowly until he was right in front of Harry, a little bit taller than the black-haired teenager. He bit into him, tasting him once more, making four little marks just below the previous ones.

**The winds that blow purity signify my chosen legacy**

"Why do you serve him?" Harry asked. They were out by the lakeside in the late afternoon. It was almost romantic.

"I serve the Dark Lord only for now. Consider it a stepping stone" Malfoy answered, twirling his blonde hair between his fingers lazily, leaning against a tree.

"To what destination?" said Harry.

"All these questions, all the time. . . You know Potter, you're rather bothersome" Malfoy sighed.

"Answer the question. What exactly do you want to achieve?"

"I will be the Dark Lord. Voldemort will fall and I shall be there to take his place" Malfoy stated proudly.

"That's horrible" Harry replied, without much conviction however. The warmth of the setting sun and the gentle breeze was too relaxing for Harry to muster up any real anger about it.

"No, it's not. I want power for different reasons"

"You have power" Harry told him, picking some grass and pulling its roots out.

"Is it ever enough though?" Malfoy's eyes were darker than usual today. A stormy grey like the sea during a thunderstorm.

"I have none" Harry commented expressionlessly.

"Do you want power?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"I only want enough power to defeat Voldemort" Harry replied, looking at the floor between his crossed legs.

"Don't think about it" Malfoy said casually. Harry found his careless advice to be almost . . . comforting.

"I have such ideas, Potter" Malfoy smiled. His eyes were far-away.

**I was born to opposition**

**A contender to creation**

**In Sorte Diaboli**

"What's happening to you, mate? You come back here some nights looking like you've been attacked" Ron asked.

"It's nothing" Harry lied effortlessly. He was used to it by now.

"Have you been doing . . . dark magic?" Ron asked. 'Not far off' Harry commented mentally. Malfoy smirked in his mind.

"Or maybe you have a girl you're not telling me about, and she's. . . rough or something?" Ron speculated, doubting the possibility.

This one actually earned a snigger from Harry. "Something like that" he muttered under his breath.

"Have you been cutting yourself, Harry?" Ron asked. He looked truly concerned about his friend's wellbeing. "Your wrists are bruised and cut. And for God's sake you have horrible holes in your palms! I don't even want to think about what the rest of your body looks like"

"Well don't, then. Keep your mind –and eyes- off my body, thanks" Harry snapped. He pulled down his sleeves so that his wrists and palms were covered.

He remembered the ritual.

Malfoy had nailed him to a tree in the forest. A thick, long nail pierced through both palms, over Harry's head, pinning him to the large oak tree in the Forbidden Forest, rough ropes around his wrists and ankles.

Blood had run down the bark and on to the dusty floor, becoming contaminated; like a network of roads, the blood snaked its way in trickles and then torrents all over the sacred tree. The streets ran red.

Harry smiled. It had been painful. It had felt good.

He deserved the pain that Malfoy was inflicting on him, because even though it hurt. . . It never hurt quite enough.

**For my sins, I will ask no forgiveness**

**For my sins, they are not to forgive**

'Are you ready for the next ceremony?' Malfoy's voice asked excitedly.

"You're getting more twisted every day" Harry replied.

'The funny thing is, so are you. And I've always been this way. You just never noticed' that drawling voice teased.

'Are you ready?' Malfoy asked again mentally.

"Does it matter?"

Malfoy pulled Harry beneath the surface of the Black Lake. Harry's instinct was to struggle, but he fought the urge, holding his breath. Malfoy pulled him deeper, neither inhaling nor exhaling. He had no breath to lose.

Harry began to suffocate. Malfoy tied his ankles to a rock so that he wouldn't float to the surface. Brandishing a sharp dagger from his robes, Malfoy began making deep, long lacerations all over Harry's almost-bare body. He carved all sorts of patterns, polluting the water with pools of crimson.

'This is fun, isn't it?' Malfoy grinned as Harry started to lose consciousness.

'Yes' Harry thought back.

*

Two days later, Harry was awake again, this time in the Slytherin dormitory.

"Wakey wakey" Malfoy said teasingly, sitting at the foot of his four-poster bed.

"What took so long?" Harry asked groggily.

"Your brain didn't get oxygen for quite a while. It was bit more difficult to revive you this time than I thought it would be" Malfoy replied, grinning.

"How much blood did I lose?"

"Enough to make some pretty lines all over you" Malfoy said suggestively. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "With enough remaining for me to have a drink"

Harry looked down at his bare torso, following the pattern with his green eyes. The first bites on his collarbone from few weeks ago were almost invisible now, with the second and third sets on his chest not far behind. The next three sets grew progressively darker from there downwards. The fourth set rested in the crease just below Harry's chest where his would-be sixpack began. The fifth was just above his navel and the sixth just beneath it.

"Seem to be going lower every time, Malfoy" Harry noted with a cocked eyebrow.

"I do wonder what will happen when I run out of space" Malfoy said with mock-innocence and a finger on his chin in mock-thoughtfulness,

"Pervert"

"I know you secretly like it"

"Like your fucked-up, power-hungry, bloody, warped-"

"You don't hate me as much as you like to pretend" Malfoy interrupted, resting his chin elegantly on his hand, almost as if he was caressing his own face.

"You made me this way" Harry said, almost bitterly.

"Oh no. . . These changing views of yours are not my fault, as much as I'd like to take credit" the Slytherin grinned evilly. "You've been rotting away on the inside all this time" he whispered.

'How ironic that you're the only one who noticed' Harry thought. 'I'm falling'

'No. You're descending, Harry'

**So never speak of me quietly**

**Stand by my confession**

"What are we doing for the next one?" Harry asked eagerly. Walking to Transfiguration by himself, he knew Malfoy would hear.

'I thought we might set you on fire' Draco replied with equal fervor.

"Sounds hot" Harry laughed. "Or maybe you can hang me. I liked asphyxiating"

'Or maybe I can blindfold you and let it be a surprise' Malfoy said flirtatiously.

"Ooooh, kinky" Harry laughed.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice startled him out of his conversation.

"Yes?" he replied impatiently.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked cautiously.

"No one. It's none of your business" he snapped, walking faster, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Are you okay? You look ill" she persisted.

"If you don't' get out of my face, I swear I'll curse you Hermione" Harry threatened.

"You wouldn't" she said, stopping in her tracks. Harry turned around to face her, trying to think of a curse to use. Suddenly the spidery handwriting from his tattered Potions book swam before his eyes.

"For enemies" it was labeled.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, but her spellwork with defensive magic was not as quick as Harry's.

He'd already yelled "Sectumsempra!"

Blood spurted from the bushy-haired witch's face and chest as if giant slashes had been made. Harry looked on in horror: he hadn't known the spell would do that.

His watched as his one-time friend bled all over the stone floor. She was going to die if he left her there. Harry looked about him worriedly. No one was around so there were no witnesses.

Harry tried to recall the spell he needed to fix this. . .

"Obliviate!" he yelled. It was the first time he'd ever cast a memory charm in his life. Hermione's eyes went blank. Harry ran.

**I voice your rebellion**

**Against the traitor of the world**

'Naughty, naughty, look what the famous Harry Potter's done' Malfoy's voice teased as Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Harry said nothing. He just ran. Up and up and up he went, up the spiral stairs until he reached the highest point at Hogwarts: The Astronomy Tower.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Malfoy asked, panicked. 'We didn't plan this'

"Don't revive me" Harry said, choking back tears.

'Harry, no. Don't do it' Malfoy implored. 'I thought we agreed I could kill you! How dare you deprive me of that privilege?'

"Well you took too fucking long! You shouldn't have revived me, every single time. . ." Harry was crying. He was drowning in his despair.

Harry took a running leap and pitched himself off the balcony. He closed his eyes, falling.

'You have to descend, Harry' Malfoy said calmly. And all went black.

**I am the first creature of this Kingdom**

**I will be the One to outlive His time**

**With the triumph of free will**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Well that was chapter two of In Sorte Diaboli. I hope you enjoyed it; there was lots of dialogue since that's what I enjoy writing most. Reviews would be appreciated.

I hope it was apparent that '. . .' are thoughts and ". . ." are spoken words.

Malfoys often speaks to Harry in his mind, hence the thought-quotation marks.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask in a review or pm.

Oh, and just incase you were wondering, Harry hasn't been turned into a vampire.


	3. The Conspiracy Unfolds

**Preview**

"This is the path you have chosen to take?"

"This is the path I am destined to take"

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

**The Conspiracy Unfolds**

**Fallen I have, Fallen I am**

**Cursed and destined to burn**

'You have to descend, Harry' Malfoy said calmly. And all went black.

'Descending. . .' Harry thought idly as he plummeted to the earth beneath him, his eyes closed and shutting out the blur that swam before him.

Harry braced himself for the impact, but felt instead a pair of strong but gentle arms embracing him. And all stood still.

The vampire lowered Harry to the ground, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"How dare you?" he growled, the deepest of angers surfacing and contorting his beautiful face.

"I've killed her" Harry said, letting himself fall to his knees before Malfoy. Malfoy slapped the black-haired boy and sent him flying into a tree trunk.

"So what?" Malfoy shouted after him, stalking over to where Harry lay crumpled on the floor.

"She was my friend!" Harry winced.

"You have no friends now!" Malfoy snarled, his robes billowing in the wind. "You have only yourself and your pain" he said somewhat bitterly.

"Hurt me" Harry said quietly; desperately.

"You don't deserve it right now" Malfoy turned to leave.

"Hurt me!" He begged.

"Insolence!" Malfoy spat, eyes crimson. Within a split-second Harry was no longer on the floor, but upright against the tree, feet dangling a foot above the ground. Malfoy pinned him by his throat.

"You have a blood-debt to pay. Don't you dare try anything like that again" Malfoy said quietly but ferociously. Harry had no doubt in his mind now that this was a beast if there ever was one.

'That's right' the blonde replied mentally. 'And don't you forget it'

Malfoy moved forward. Harry waited for the piercing; he'd become accustomed to the feeling of the fangs sinking in. He liked it. But it didn't come. Instead, Harry got a huge fright as Malfoy savagely tore through his neck, ripping several layers of skin and tissue away from the flesh.

Harry tried to scream but couldn't. His neck was burning. There was blood streaming down his robes, down his stomach, down his legs. He could feel it.

"This is what you wanted" Malfoy said with another snarl. He buried his face into Harry's neck, smearing blood all over his mouth and chin as he drank. Normally he wasn't this messy, but hey; he was angry. "You know you deserve it" he added through the blood that filled his mouth.

'I know' Harry thought, as he clutched Malfoy's hair with all his strength, encouraging the blonde's feeding frenzy. The other arm hung loosely draped over Malfoy's shoulder, supporting him somewhat. He was still pinned against the tree.

Just before Harry passed out, he could feel Malfoy's tongue gently lapping at the wound, caressing it rather than ravaging it.

*

"She's not dead" Malfoy informed Harry, holding his hand and stroking it comfortingly. Harry lay on the Slytherin's bed, bandages around his neck.

"She's not?" Harry asked weakly.

Malfoy shook his head. "She's in the Hospital Wing"

Harry felt a flood of relief wash over him. He hadn't meant for her to die. Suddenly the relief was taken over by panic. "Will she tell on me?" his eyes were wide with fear.

Malfoy shook his head again and then smirked. "You cast quite an effective memory charm"

Harry let himself sink back into the soft silk sheets. 'Salazar Slytherin sure made sure his students were taken care of' he thought.

"Damn straight" Malfoy commented. "We're not animals in a zoo you know. We're aristocrats"

"You're spoilt brats" Harry said with a slight smile.

"Watch your tongue, Potter, or I may have to discipline you" Malfoy grinned evilly, baring his sharp teeth. "And you don't want that"

"Don't I?" Harry asked, licking his lips.

"You're such a glutton for punishment" Malfoy shook his head with a sadistic laugh.

"A whore for pain" Harry agreed, squeezing the Slytherin's hand affectionately.

"As long as I get to inflict it, fine by me" Malfoy returned the gentle squeeze.

*

"Harry! Did you hear what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked on the way to dinner. It was the first time he'd seen his friend in a few days, but Ron was beginning to get used to it. Well, he wasn't saying anything about it for now.

"No" Harry lied. "What happened?"

"Someone used really dark magic on her" Ron said, eyeing Harry's bandaged neck. Malfoy had healed the severe flesh wound for the most part, but the marks that remained looked suspiciously like hickeys. Harry preferred the bandages.

"Really? Who would do something like that?" Harry said, faking disbelief. The chagrin, however, was genuine.

"No one knows. Nobody saw it happen" Ron said sadly. "She's comatose, so she can't tell us who it was. They say she might not wake up"

"Ron, that's awful" Harry said, sharing his friend's horror. "Whoever did this is the lowest of the low" he said disdainfully, with conviction.

"They deserve a horrible punishment. I hope they suffer" Ron spat with uncharacteristic malice.

"I'm sure they are suffering" Harry said quietly. The two Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and took their seats by the table.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked, seeing the empty spot at the head table.

"He hardly ever comes to dinner anymore, Harry. Much like you" Ron said, helping himself to a few chicken drumsticks.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy" Harry said vaguely.

"Well Dumbledore probably has too. Oh, that reminds me, he said to tell you that your next private lesson is this Saturday evening" Ron informed him.

"Joy" Harry said sarcastically. He'd had other plans for the weekend that involved a certain blonde Slytherin, a two-foot wooden stake, and his own mid-section.

**My loyalty towards**** a liar ceased to exist**

**Once misled by an empty, fraudulent face **

Harry stood before Dumbledore in the old wizard's office, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Harry, what happened to your neck?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. To Harry it seemed like false concern.

"Nothing, sir"

"Look at me" the elder man commanded.

Harry lifted his gaze so that he was looking at Dumbledore's crooked nose, but he refused to meet his eyes; the old wizard was a well-known Legelimens, and Harry was not about to have his mind paged through like an open book.

"Very well" Dumbledore said knowingly, slightly dejected. "Keep your secrets"

"It's just. . . personal, sir" Harry reasoned. Well that much was true.

"I understand" Dumbledore said. "The last memory we saw was Bob Ogden's, regarding the House of Gaunt, correct?" he forged on beyond the mystery of Harry's secrecy.

"Yes sir"

"Well this time we will enter my memory" Dumbledore leaned over the pensieve and motioned for Harry to follow suit as he pulled a string of a silvery substance out of his mind with his wand.

*

As Harry walked back to his dormitory after his trip down Dumbledore's memory lane, he remembered the wizened wizard's words. . .

". . .using his ability to frighten, to punish, to control. . .obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination. . .wished to be different, separate, notorious. . .apparently, friendless. . ."

He'd been talking about the young Voldemort. Harry thought it rather sounded like Malfoy.

'Very astute, Harry' Malfoy laughed in his head. 'What does it tell you?'

"That you really might succeed the title of Dark Lord one day" Harry mumbled.

'That's right' Malfoy snickered.

'It's disgusting that you want to be like him' Harry thought.

'No, no. . . Not like him. Much, much more powerful' Malfoy said lustfully. 'And much more clever'

"I don't understand why I trust you more than Dumbledore" Harry said quietly but aloud. "You and I are so twisted"

'But it is that which brings us together, Harry' Malfoy said wistfully. 'We only have each other'

**I will never turn my back on you**

**And deceive the flesh of our race**

"I thought you said all I have is my pain" Harry countered.

'But is it not I that gives you the kind of pain you so desperately long for?'

"Alright, so I have you. What then do you need me for?" Harry asked.

'Don't confuse "need" with "want". . . I told you before, Harry, I like your blood' Malfoy scolded.

"Just my blood? Then why the rituals?" Harry contemplated.

'Your body too'

At this, Harry grinned. "Who would've thought? Malfoy wants Potter for his body" he teased.

'Fuck you' Malfoy said sarcastically, but Harry could hear the trace of laughter.

"Yeah, you know you want to" Harry mocked, still grinning into the dark, empty passages of the castle.

'I know you want me to' Malfoy replied, more seriously.

'I know' Harry responded quietly.

**I will always speak truly**

**So you can understand**

**No riddles that manipulate**

**The words and symbols of man**

Harry sat on his four-poster bed, Ron beside him on his own bed. "She's not getting better" Ron said hollowly.

"Hermione? Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"She's been moved to St Mungo's"

Harry remained silent for a few moments until Ron broke it.

"We should go see her" the redhead commented absently.

Now Harry really didn't know what to say.

*

"What the fuck is this?" Harry asked, confused, turning the tiny egg over in his fingers a few times, inspecting it.

"It's a gift for you" Malfoy said, sounding offended. Harry, however could see that it was just teasing.

"Uh. . . thanks?" Harry said uncertainly. "What is supposed to be?"

"An egg"

"I can see that. What's in it?"

"What indeed" Malfoy smirked. "Wait for it to hatch and then you'll see"

"How long will it take?"

"I dunno"

"Will it survive?"

"Of course it will. As long as you're not a dumbass and don't squish it or anything"

"Um. Okay? I'll take care of it" Harry assured.

"You'd better" Malfoy said threateningly. He then walked away without another word.

*

Harry and Ron walked together in solemn silence towards the headmaster's office. They would be traveling by floo to St Mungo's to visit their best friend.

"Evening, boys" Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"Sir" the two Gryffindors greeted in unison.

"Miss Granger is still unconscious. But due to Mr. Weasley's persistence, I've arranged for the two of you to be allowed to visit her anyway"

Harry remained silent and Ron thanked the professor nervously.

"Well, if you're ready. . ." Dumbledore offered a pot of floo powder, from which Harry and Ron each took a handful.

"Saint Mungo's!" Ron exclaimed, and disappeared in a whirl of emerald flame. Alone in the office with Dumbledore, Harry chanced a glance upward where his eyes met the old man's.

It was just like fifth year; he felt that burning hatred for the older wizard. He wanted to attack him.

"Saint Mungo's" Harry stepped into the flame.

Dumbledore followed shortly, and made his way to talk to the Welcome Witch, who directed the trio to the fourth floor: Spell Damage.

The Healer in the lime green hospital uniform led Harry and Ron to the ward where Hermione was currently situated. "She's very delicate. Don't hug her or anything" the witch warned. She then moved to a corner of the small room to supervise without getting in their way.

Ron gulped before taking a step towards the bed. Harry remained where he was.

"Hermione?" he called tentatively. "It's me, Ron" he said, taking her hand gently in his and sitting in the chair that was beside the bed.

Harry surveyed her unresponsive body. The stark white sheets covered her until her midsection. Harry could see all the bandages and dressing underneath the thin fabric of the hospital gown. There was gauze and dressing on her face too.

This was his fault.

"I don't know if you can hear me. . . But I'd like to think you can. Harry and I have come to see you, 'Mione. 'Cause we miss you" Ron's voice hitched slightly. "Come back" he pleaded softly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Ron jumped to his feat. "She's awake!" he yelled to the healer.

Hermione didn't look at anything in particular. Her face remained expressionless and her gaze fixed on something it seemed no one else could see. Her eyes looked dead.

The healer came over calmly and checked Hermione over. "I'm afraid she's not" the healer informed the redhead.

"But her eyes are open!" Ron argued.

"That sometimes happens" the witch nodded. "She opens her eyes occasionally, but she's still comatose. She isn't seeing anything" she explained.

Ron sat back down, looking as if he might burst into tears.

Harry stared at her dark brown orbs, lacking the fire they always held. By his hand, there were ghosts in her eyes: the lights therein forever dulled.

"She's bleeding" Harry commented quietly from the shadows. He'd noticed the dark red slowly spreading like a disease, soaking through to the topmost layer of bandage.

"Oh dear" the healer said, rushing over once more. She began adjusting some of the dials on the contraptions near the head of the bed. "Not again" she muttered despairingly.

"What's happening?" Ron demanded to know.

The witch began undressing the bandages on her chest. Ron's ears went pink.

"The lacerations won't close" the healer said sadly, working quickly and efficiently to stem the flow of blood from Hermione's chest and stomach. "They should have healed completely by now, but this is the result of spellwork we've never seen before"

Harry could see Ron's fists clench.

"It's almost as if someone tried to magically chop her into pieces" she said, stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"How horrid" Harry shook his head, eyeing the decussated gashes that were still bleeding.

The witch gently pulled off the gauze on Hermione's cheeks and nose. Ron took an involuntary step back in horror when blood began to pool at the incisions and drip down her face.

"I think you two should leave" the healer said, not unkindly. Ron didn't need telling twice as he bolted from the room. Harry walked out slowly and calmly. Blood didn't bother him.

But the sight of Hermione like that did.

Ron was nowhere to be seen and nor was Dumbledore. So Harry took a seat across from the door to Hermione's ward.

"They've got Duane McGellan coming in next Saturday to look at her" a woman's voice said from around the corner.

"The world-famous mind-reader?" another witch asked reverently.

Harry strained to hear their conversation properly without being seen.

"Yes! He's said to be the world's most accomplished Legelimens, specializing in retrieving repressed or hidden memories in the subconscious mind" the first witch explained excitedly.

"And he's going to look into that Granger girl's mind?"

"Yes! They think he might be able to see who attacked her"

Harry got up from his seat and ran for the lifts.

**Do not believe the false promises**

**Conspiring to cover up the truth**

Back at Hogwarts, Harry paced up and down his dorm.

'Frustrated, are we?' Malfoy's drawling voice asked.

"Can you tell?" Harry replied sarcastically.

'I think you're ready, Harry' the pureblood stated with an air of contemplation.

"For what?" Harry asked, stopping in his tracks.

'For a taste of power' Harry could hear the evil grin in Malfoy's voice.

"Look what I did to Hermione, and that's without any power" Harry said disdainfully.

"That was an accident" the vampire reminded him, emerging from the darkness like he normally did.

Harry turned to look at him. "They'll know it was me. They've got a mind-reader coming to prod around her memories"

"There'll be nothing for him to find. Let him prod all he likes" Malfoy waved it off with his pale, elegant hand.

"She may not be able to recall the memory, but he will. He'll see what's been hidden" Harry said worriedly.

"No, no. I think you erased the memory totally, not just repressed it" Malfoy said, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"I need comfort" Harry said pleadingly, imploring the powerful blonde boy in front of him to reach out.

The room sounded with a whip-like noise as Malfoy slapped Harry across his face, sending the Gryffindor to the floor with a thud.

"Don't be so weak!" Malfoy scolded, towering over the lump on the floor. Harry just groaned in response.

**Find solace in darkness within yourself**

**And have your legions unleashed**

Malfoy moved to sit on Harry, who was flat on his back, so that he was straddling him. "I'll give you comfort" he spat with venom.

Malfoy leaned forward, about to take a bite into the black-haired boy's throat, when Harry did something unexpectedly seductive.

Harry bit his own lip, hard, so that it began to bleed. Malfoy caught the scent and closed his eyes, letting the delicious smell guide his lips until they landed firmly on Harry's.

Harry took advantage of the opportunity and moved his lips against the vampire's. Malfoy responded with enthusiasm, pushing Harry's head into the floor with the force of his kiss. Malfoy pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth, demanding access. Harry granted it.

Harry undid the clasp of Malfoy's cloak, which slid off his shoulders. Lips never parting, Harry snuck his hands under Malfoy's black button up, feeling the smooth, lean muscle that lay just beneath silken skin.

Malfoy leaned back for a moment to allow Harry to pull his own t-shirt over his head. He took a moment o appreciate the slightly more tanned skin of Harry's torso, licking his lips before pulling back into the heated kiss. He trailed his hard, vampire nails down Harry's chest, past the scars from his collarbone, earning shivers and moans from the darker boy.

Blood surfaced at the scratch-marks. Malfoy moved down to lick it up, slowly and tantalizingly. Harry was vaguely aware of how tight his pants felt.

Blood-red, moist lips planted themselves back on Harry's for a moment before moving towards his neck, where Malfoy bit down gently. He moved away to let the blood drip a bit.

'Mouth like a razorblade' Harry thought, grinding his waist into Malfoys.

'. . . So kiss your wrists?' the blonde finished in thought. True to his promise, he took Harry's wrist to his lips, kissing it before sliding his incisors along the veins. Letting his arms fall to the side, he resumed kissing Harry's neck.

Harry was writhing beneath the taller boy in pleasure, when he suddenly felt a long, pale hand cover his mouth and nose. Harry continued to return the kiss until he couldn't breathe anymore and tried to gasp for air, but Malfoy's hand prevented him from inhaling.

**Do not withhold the air of your very last breath**

**In the end of days**

**You will transcend life and death**

Harry struggled under the brutally strong blonde boy, trying to escape. They hadn't planned for this; the ritual hadn't been set up.

'I told you you're ready for power, Harry' Malfoy said mentally, his lips remaining locked to his bleeding neck.

'You're killing me' Harry thought, with a mixture of hurt, anger, and shock. He could barely even think, with the oxygen flow cut off from his brain.

'As I promised I would' Malfoy's voice replied in Harry's head for last time in his human life, as he asphyxiated.

**Let the one who is fit**

**Be the King of the Heavens above**

**And all worlds down below**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I hope you enjoyed chapter three. I'm sorry it took so long. . . Writer's block, you know. But it's fixed now.

Please review!


	4. The Ancestral Fever

**Preview**

Blood turned to tears; sadness to anger.

Hall hath no fury like a woman scorned.

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

**The Ancestral Fever**

**From who or what have I**

**Received this gift?**

**For what purpose do I**

**Seduce this craft?**

Harry could feel the life leaving him as his body struggled, writhing to get just one breath of air. His mind, however, knew that this was okay; he trusted his killer. He slipped in and out of consciousness before passing out completely, letting Malfoy drain him of his life force.

When there was barely a drop of blood left in Harry's weak, limp body, Malfoy lifted his wrist up to his mouth. He bit down into the vein with his razor sharp fangs, and placed his wrist on Harry's lips. Harry lay motionless for a few moments, his mouth filling with the glistening blood of the vampire. It ran down his throat, into his lungs, into his veins and eventually into his heart.

Harry awoke with a start, choking and coughing up the blood that seemed to be all he could focus on. He took a deep breath, clutching his chest, and realized he hadn't inhaled any air. Before he could even process the thought, there was a burning like nothing Harry had ever felt. It was most intense in his heart, but like blood in his veins, it was everywhere; from his fingertips to his toes, it burned. Dear God, it burned!

And by instinct he knew that there was only one thing that would soothe the fire in his veins:

Blood.

With a ferocity that was almost alarming, Harry lunged for Malfoy's neck, pulling the skin between his teeth, which were not yet sharp enough to cleanly slice the skin. Malfoy moaned at the sensation of having his skin hacked through as if with a blunt axe. He felt the skin break and the warm blood gush into Harry's mouth.

It was heaven. It was water to the dehydrated, food to the starving. Harry drank his fill until the burning subsided and his incisors began to ache. His nails and bones and muscles ached. He was vaguely aware of being dead. 'Should I be able to feel this pain?' he wondered.

'You feel. . . everything' Malfoy answered, a proud smile settling on his lips as he wiped his smeared neck with his sleeve. The brutal wound was already healing.

As if on cue, Harry's muscles spasmed, sending him back to the floor in a fit of agony. 'What's happening?' he called out mentally to his blonde murderer.

"It's just your body dying, Harry. Pay it no mind"

Harry wreathed and twisted on the floor, eyes screwed up as he tried again to breathe. It was more out of habit than the need to have oxygen in his lungs. After a few moments of hyperventilating, Harry was still.

**I know these answers**

**Lie hidden beyond**

**The powers that be**

**The power that is me**

The sun was beginning to set. Malfoy cradled the recently deceased Gryffindor in an uncharacteristically caring gesture.

"It's time to leave" he whispered into Harry's dark tresses.

Harry surveyed his dormitory with his new vampiric eyes. "There's blood everywhere" he commented dryly, his voice hoarse.

"Scourgify" Malfoy cleaned the blood with a few nonchalant waves of his wand. "Get up" he urged.

Harry lifted himself out of Malfoy's embracing arms and almost fell over when he tried to stand. "I feel nauseous"

"You'll get used to it"

Harry moved slowly to his trunk to retrieve a pair of jeans that were not covered in blood as well as a shirt, as the one he'd been wearing was currently on the floor somewhere.

Harry looked at Malfoy pointedly.

"What, you want me to avert my gaze?" Malfoy smirked with a shake of his head.

Harry sighed in irritation and changed, aware of Malfoy's burning gaze upon his skin. He glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde, who licked his lips seductively in response.

Harry felt mildly violated.

Once he looked slightly more presentable, Harry made his way towards the door.

"We're not using the door" Malfoy remarked. Before Harry could think about it, he was being flung out of the window, which was many stories above the ground. "What's wrong? Didn't you jump of your own volition just days ago?"

'That was different' Harry responded mentally. He was surprised at how light he suddenly felt, as if he was in control of the speed and force of his fall.

Landing gracefully on the grass beside his maker, Harry couldn't suppress the grin that surfaced. Catching Malfoy's eye, he cocked his head to the side in indication of wanting to move.

As the two took a step, side by side, out of the castle's shadow, one of the last few fleeting rays of the day's sunlight shone upon the pair.

Harry cringed back into the shade at the sensation of having his face set on fire. Malfoy merely laughed, making a show of basking in the glorious fading sunshine.

"It grows on you" he giggled, his eyes glinting in the light.

"It hurts" Harry whined, rubbing the raw spot where his skin was singed.

"No, really, you'll develop a tolerance and eventually you might even like it" Malfoy assured him. "Well, I like it hot anyway" he winked flirtatiously.

Harry found that he liked this playful, slightly less menacing side of the vampire.

"Well, you're a vampire too now" Malfoy explained, reading his thoughts as always, and offering Harry his hand.

Harry took it tentatively, letting his fingers slide between Malfoy's. Malfoy smiled once more and pulled Harry with great speed in the direction of the forbidden forest. The two leapt and ran together until they were enshrouded by the cover of trees, deep within the dark woodland.

"And now we hunt" Malfoy informed his dark-haired companion.

Harry, wide-eyed, gasped. "But there are no people here. . . We're not _vegetarians_ are we?" Harry asked with disgust.

"Of course not" Malfoy scoffed at the thought. "I'm just letting you in on a little secret. . ."

"And that is?" Harry inquired.

"Unicorn blood" the blonde answered.

"But doesn't drinking something so pure condemn you to a cursed life?" Harry asked, recalling this bit of information from his very first jaunt in this forest.

"Harry. We're dead. How much more cursed can you get?"

"Uh. I guess. Why drink unicorn blood though?"

"That's the secret. It takes most new vampires quite a while to adjust to their new state of living, per se, but unicorn blood accelerates the process" Malfoy explained. "You'll feel like yourself again in no time. . . Although it's never quite the same"

"I feel better now than I've felt, ever." Harry commented quietly.

Malfoy didn't reply. The two shared a quick but passionate kiss. Malfoy then turned away, and the hunt began.

**I will continue to decipher**

**And make it easier for you**

Harry tried his best not to flinch in the sunlight as he walked to the visitor's entrance of St Mungo's, Professor Dumbledore and Ron by his side. The floo network was experiencing difficulties, so traveling by fire was not an option. It was Saturday. Harry had suggested to Ron that he convince Dumbledore to let them visit Hermione again, and had somehow managed to make Ron think it was his own idea in the first place.

Dumbledore told them to head on to the fourth floor without him as he had some business to attend to.

Harry and Ron approached Hermione's ward. The same healer as last time was attending to her.

"I'm afraid you can't stay long" the healer told them. "She has an appointment in fifteen minutes with a specialist"

"Yes, Duane McGellan" Harry nodded. "We've been granted permission to be present for Hermione's mind-reading session" he lied smoothly, using his newly acquired vampiric charm to influence the healer's judgment.

Harry could sense that Ron, idiot that he was, was about to protest. Harry subtly kicked him. Ron remained silent and played along.

"The details of today's session are supposed to be confidential. . . But if you have permission, then you'd better go inside" the naïve healer led them to the ward and granted them access.

Harry and Ron did not have to wait long before the mid-reader arrived.

Duane McGellan was a tall man of medium build. He had a friendly face with nut-brown hair that was just slightly too long to look professional. He looked like he might be in his early forties.

"Good day, Professor" the healer greeted respectfully. "These are close friends of Miss Granger. Please allow them to observe the session"

"'Afternoon lads" he acknowledged the boys amiably. "That's fine, thank you" McGellan smiled at the healer, who then left the room. "So. . . " he addressed Harry and Ron again. "Do you know what we're about to attempt here today?"

"You're going to try retrieve Hermione's repressed memories from her subconscious mind" Harry answered, before Ron could put his foot in it and say "No!"

"That's correct" McGellan said, obviously impressed. "It's a complex branch of Legelimency that not many people are able to perform. But I am one of the few experts in the world, so I'm going to try my best" he said with a warm smile. Despite bragging about his own expertise, he seemed to Harry quite a pleasant character.

"Let's get started, shall we?" McGellan moved toward the hospital bed on which Hermione lay motionless, looking as lifeless as before. She looked even paler than before. The mind-reader used a spell to probe open Hermione's eyes and keep them open, separately: first the left, and then the right. He looked deeply into each eye individually, concentrating hard.

Harry could see (hardly anything escaped his vision now) sweat beading at the professor's temples. The silence in the room seemed tangible, but Harry felt as if his heartbeat were a drum. What would the mind-reader find hidden in the chambers of Hermione's brain? Would the truth come out?

Suddenly McGellan pulled back, almost falling off his chair in his haste, and startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"What is it? What did you see?" Harry asked, more aggressively perhaps than was wise. Luckily, McGellan seemed too shaken to notice.

"I see. . . nothing. . . It's almost as if . . . as if. . . " McGellan took a deep breathe. "Someone has removed the part of her brain that memories are stored in" he finished, with eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" a confused Ron asked.

"We assumed that Miss Granger here would still have the image of her attacker and the surrounding circumstances filed away in her mind somewhere. It was my job to find it" he explained.

"But. . .?" Ron urged for further explanation.

"Her memory has obviously been erased, presumably by the attacker"

Harry didn't know whether to feel worried or relieved that they'd figured out what'd happened.

"But this. . . This is something I've rarely encountered" the mind-reader continued. "The memories, instead of being permanently sealed –which I might have been able to counter– are simply not there"

"How does this happen?" Harry asked.

"It's a one-in-a-thousand chance. At the hands of an extremely inexperienced spell-caster, or someone with unthinkable desperation to make someone forget"

"Only she hasn't lost the memory" Ron wondered out loud. "It's been taken from her"

"Never to be seen again" McGellan added solemnly. After a moment of contemplative silence, he removed the spell that kept Hermione's eye open and stood up. "I have to fill out my report now. You two may stay or go if you wish"

Harry nodded in understanding and ushered Ron to the door.

**Behold! Let it be told**

**What is fiction and untrue**

"How sick" Harry commented, sprawled on the soft, silken sheets of the Slytherin bed.

"You should be celebrating" Malfoy replied lazily, turning so that he was on his stomach. He leaned his chin in his hands, supporting himself with his elbows.

"I've ruined her life"

"Think not of that. Tell me about your first week as a creature of the night"

"Don't you think that that's an inappropriate term, considering you prance around in daylight all the time?" Harry scoffed.

"I do not prance" Malfoy looked offended, earning a satisfied smirk from Harry. "Do not change the subject"

"It's been interesting" Harry answered. "I've learned a lot about this way of life (or should I say way of death?) and about myself. But best of all, I've learned a lot about you"

"Oh, that's not good at all" Malfoy laughed.

"Don't worry, you're still a mystery wrapped in an enigma" Harry trailed a finger over Malfoy's forearm, resulting in shivers. "Like your obsession with power, and wanting to follow in Voldemort's footsteps. I don't understand that all"

"Ah Harry, you disappoint me. Surely now that you've experienced the thrill of the kill, you'll identify with my lust for more?" Malfoy rid himself of his clothing, despite being in middle of an important conversation.

"Uh" was Harry's intelligent reply. His ability to process words was impaired at present. He had a hot, irresistible vampire who happened to be naked leaning over him. How was he supposed to compose a decent reply?

"I can see what you're thinking" Malfoy whispered, an evil smile on his full lips.

"Bite me" Harry replied threateningly, in spite of being totally pinned and powerless.

"Oh I will" the lean, pale blonde assured him. He swiftly ripped Harry's clothes right off his body so that he was lying naked beneath him.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked, slyly tracing his fingers up Malfoy's ribs.

"Like hell" he laughed devilishly, digging his nails into Harry's stomach. Glistening blood pooled there and ran down Harry's sides. Malfoy laughed again and leaned down, biting into Harry's neck with no restraint.

Harry moaned and ground himself into the other boy's body. He decided to try Malfoy's trick and dug his nails into Malfoy's back, leaving long, violent streaks of red in their path. He arched his back in surprise, pulling his lips away from Harry's neck.

"Ow" he complained, seemingly still in shock from Harry's boldness.

"You can give it but can't receive it?" Harry asked incredulously, eager to inflict more pain on his tormentor.

"Know your place" the blonde reprimanded. He grabbed Harry's face with his right hand, nailing Harry's arms down by the wrists with his left. His lips crashed upon Harry's, forcing his tongue into the other teen's mouth. This was not soft, not exploring. This was lustful and rough and fast and hard.

It didn't take long for the essential part of Harry's body to be hard as well. Malfoy repositioned himself so that his crotch was right by Harry's face. "Suck me" he demanded.

Harry didn't think twice about disobeying the Slytherin's orders.

**Try and understand**

**That all and everything**

**Which I have done**

**I have done for you**

Harry didn't have time to be shy. He placed a few nervous licks on the other boy's length. In response to Malfoy's moans, he took him fully into his mouth.

What Harry lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. Malfoy thrust himself into Harry's mouth, needing to move; needing to go faster. Harry attempted to protest at the intrusion, but his mouth was occupied.

He was really turned on, and felt strangely powerful. The way he was making Malfoy act, with that wanton, reckless abandon on his face; Harry liked it. But his groin was beginning to ache. He needed some attention.

"Not. . . my. . . problem" Malfoy managed to say through his breathlessness, reading Harry's thoughts. Harry bit down in response. Malfoy wrenched himself out of Harry's mouth in record time. "Not cool!" he sputtered. Harry laughed. He took the moment of freedom to pull himself out from under Malfoy, and used the opportunity to switch positions, pushing Malfoy down onto the bed.

Harry placed his mouth over Malfoy's rib, kissing it gently for a moment before unexpectedly gripping a strip of flesh (not that Malfoy had much excess flesh to grab) with his teeth and pulling away. Harry let the chunk of bleeding skin and tissue fall out of his mouth as he laughed.

Malfoy closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the soft bed and biting down on his lip to stop from shouting out. 'You bastard' he spat mentally at Harry.

"Touch me" Harry ordered this time.

"Don't you fucking tell-" Malfoy began to protest but was cut off by fingers being shoved inside his ribcage. Harry moved his fingers around inside the wound he'd just inflicted, squelching them between Malfoy's individual ribs.

Malfoy began stroking Harry quickly, his expression a mixture between pleasure and annoyance.

"You can't always have your way, Malfoy" Harry moved in time with Malfoy's strokes. "I promise I'll make it up to you"

Malfoy just pumped Harry hard. Harry pulled his fingers out of the wound. They were slick with blood and fluid.

To Malfoy's great surprise, Harry reached behind himself and inserted a lubricated finger inside his opening.

The combination of being rubbed internally and externally, however, was going to make Harry come prematurely, so he pulled his finger out and took a breath.

"Let's swap places" Malfoy decided rather than suggested, mirroring Harry and taking control of the situation. Harry compliantly lay down on his back, letting the blonde straddle him once again. Going by Harry's example, Malfoy stuck two fingers in the bloody hole and moved them around. Harry wrapped his hands around Malfoy's erection and slid them up and down, increasing his pace as Malfoy inserted another finger.

"You look . . . alive" Harry said with ragged, uneven breath. Malfoy's pale chest, neck and face were all flushed. Harry thought it was beautiful.

'Don't get soft on me' Malfoy mentally complained. Thinking of a word like 'beautiful' while they were pleasuring each other? He wasn't one for romance.

'I'm anything but soft' Harry sniggered, glancing down. Without asking if he was ready, Malfoy suddenly flipped Harry over so that he was on his stomach and spread his legs.

Harry bit down into the pillow to stifle his moan as Malfoy entered him. Malfoy was still for a moment, allowing Harry time to adjust, but it wasn't long before he began to move.

"Fuck me!" Harry cried out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy answered, shoving himself forward and causing the headboard to hit the stone wall.

The Slytherins in the next dormitory ignored the "thud, thud, thud" that persisted for a while.

**I will not leave you behind**

**With the burdens of belief**

**And divine misery**

**That means restless grief**

Harry awoke in Malfoy's bed, safe from the early morning sunrays in the cold, underground dungeon. The Slytherin's private quarters were the same size as his entire dorm room in which five people slept.

"There's space here for you, you know" Malfoy commented calmly, not bothering to dress properly as he was about to hop into the shower anyway.

"I can't just . . . move out" Harry reasoned. "A Gryffindor sleeping in a Slytherin dorm will raise suspicion"

"Fine" Malfoy didn't argue. He simply grabbed a towel and walked out the room to the bathroom down the hall.

The next day, Harry transfigured his Gryffindor robes so that they were identical to the Slytherin uniform. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough to last him until his new uniform that he ordered by mail from Madam Malkin's arrived.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and began following the Slytherin timetable. Obviously he got reported to the headmaster.

"So. . . You seem to be living the Slytherin lifestyle as of late, Harry, despite being in Gryffindor house" Dumbledore started.

"Yes sir" Harry replied plainly.

"Are you no longer happy with your house?" the old man asked.

"The Sorting Hat was going to put me in Slytherin. It only didn't because I asked it not to" the teenage wizard informed him.

"This is the path you have chosen to take?" the professor asked somewhat sadly.

"This is the path I am destined to take" Harry replied confidently.

"Then I won't stop you" Dumbledore conceded. Harry understood himself to be dismissed.

*

Harry found himself in the principal's office yet again however, just a few days later.

It was the first time he'd been in such close proximity to Ron since he'd transferred to Slytherin. He'd been avoiding the redhead, but he knew a confrontation was inevitable. Now was not the time though.

"I just wanted to inform you that Miss Granger's condition is worsening. The magic the healers are using to keep her wounds closed –albeit for short periods of time– is becoming less effective by the day. She is even becoming tolerant to the potions they are administering to keep her alive" Dumbledore somberly stated from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"What's going to happen to her, sir?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"No one can say for sure, but we can assume that she won't live another month, if that"

Ron let out a horrendous, heart-wrenching cry of despair and fell to his knees.

"She'll never help us with our homework, read another book, or say another word in her life" Harry mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"I just thought you should know so you have time to prepare yourselves for the heartache" Dumbledore explained feebly.

Harry asked to be excused. He was granted permission to leave. As soon as he was far enough away from the office he broke into a sprint. He had to go somewhere private like the Astronomy Tower. He had to plan his break-in to St Mungo's.

**For it is written**

**The times of old will come anew**

**And have the universe reversed to its origin**

**When the ancient winds blew**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I updated fairly quickly, in my opinion. I'll do my best to update. I hope the chapter met your expectations and that you enjoyed the sexy sado-masochistic scene. Please leave a review!


	5. The Sacrilegious Scorn

**Preview**

Fill me with your warmth, slowly . . . painfully . . . sinfully . . . beautifully. . .

Bleed for me, onto me . . . into me.

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

**The Sacrilegious Scorn**

**Have I not been too long in the shadows**

**Of Invention and creation?**

**As I rightfully behold the flesh**

Malfoy was off hunting for an innocent victim to exsanguinate. Harry didn't feel ready but he was as ready now as he was ever going to be. He would have liked a drink of blood to give him strength and energy for the task that lay ahead of him, but if what Dumbledore had said was true, there simply wasn't time.

Harry waited for midnight, no longer in need of the invisibility cloak; his vampire lithe was sufficient for getting him into the forbidden forest undetected. He quickly located a young deer and savagely ripped its head off. Within moments a small group of thestrals gathered around the carcass, attracted by the scent of blood. Harry could relate to the majestic beings now more than ever.

After allowing the skeletal horse-like creatures to eat, Harry mounted one and lead it to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that someone as brilliant as Dumbledore, with all his high security measures, would overlook something as trivial as locking the front gate…

There was no one guarding the large, ornate wrought iron gates. The process of escaping was as simple as blowing off the massive, rusty iron padlock and strolling out. Once out, Harry bid the thestral take flight. Upon the beast, he traveled to London, landing gracefully on the roof of St Mungo's.

It was too far away for Malfoy to read his thoughts or speak to him in his mind; he was safe. For now.

Harry was trying to calculate a way into the hospital without being noticed, but didn't find one. The security here was tighter than he thought. Cloaking himself with a dark robe - similar to that of a Death Eater - Harry decided to just go right for his target.

Screams could be heard for miles as a portion of the roof of St Mungo's was blasted away with brutal force. Harry used the opening that he'd created to drop nimbly into the tea shop on the top floor. Wasting no time, he went straight for the ward where Hermione was residing, blasting anything and anyone that got in his way. It was time for kidnap.

The kind, motherly nurse that was assigned to Hermione's ward was currently doing paperwork in the corner of the room. When she saw the ominous silhouette appear in the doorway, she bravely stood up to fight for her patient. Her wand was already drawn.

Before she could even say a word, Harry had bitten into her neck and was drinking from her deeply. She couldn't muster a scream; she was dead. Harry transfigured her body into a bouquet of flowers, which he placed delicately by the bedside. No one would find the corpse.

Harry looked at Hermione regretfully. He was sorry for what he had done, and sorry for what he was about to do… He truly was. But he knew it was necessary. It was the only way. He picked her up; he felt a pang of sorrow when he felt how frail and light she was. Her body was limp. He could hardly hear her heartbeat. It occurred to him that she wouldn't survive the journey, so he cast a freezing charm on her body.

Taking a deep breath, despite his body having no use for it, Harry prepared to leave. Half the job was done, but it was the easy half. He blew a new hole in the wall, calling the thestral with a shrill whistle. The scene would've been almost comical if it weren't so macabre. The first auror had just arrived at the hospital, but Harry was already flying away, his hostage safe in his arms.

**Fear of the conscious mind**

**Will have you facing away**

Perhaps a glade in a not-so-hidden woodland was not the best place in the world for the specific task, but Harry didn't have time to search for a more appropriate location. This would have to suffice.

Laying Hermione down gently on a patch of soft grass, with some trees as their only protection, Harry said a silent prayer to a God he didn't believe in. It didn't matter… This just had to work. Slowly raising the female's wrist to his lips, Harry bit down, making an effort to cause as little pain as possible. The freezing charm broke as blood began to trickle out of the small puncture wounds. Hermione shuddered, her eyes still closed.

Harry realized vaguely that he might totally fuck up; he had never done this before.

With his own experience as his only reference, Harry did what seemed obvious. He drank until there was almost nothing more to drink. It pained him that there was so little… So much had already been lost and it was all his fault. Sensing her already-frail heartbeat begin to slow down even more, he knew it was time to act.

Harry then bit into his own wrist, much more harshly and causing a lot more damage. He of course had limited time before the wound simply healed itself. Placing his arm over Hermione's open mouth, he let the vampire blood flow with a vengeance. He willed it to pour.

The darker blood - the blood of the dead – slowly integrated itself into the witch's veins, changing; morphing her into a creature Harry both loved and detested. This was not how he wanted things to be. But by his logic, an Undead friend was better than a dead one. If she could still walk this earth, still smile and speak, even if it meant the price to pay would be blood, it was worth it.

**My word and world holds ground**

**And is real**

Suddenly Hermione was no longer still. She was shivering uncontrollably, her body fighting desperately to stay alive. How ironic that in her final moments, it decided to try hang on. But now, he needed her to let go. If only this process could have been a peaceful passing… He hated to see her suffer. She'd suffered enough at his hands.

Harry clearly remembered his own transformation. It was the first thing he remembered in this life - everything before that was hazy, evanescent. Other memories were numb in comparison to the few weeks he'd been a vampire.

Apart from the shivering, Hermione's body didn't seem to be having much reaction. Harry was beginning to worry. He vaguely wondered if Malfoy had returned from his hunt yet. Would he be angry?

No shit, he'd be angry. Harry actually didn't care. He knew he was doing the right thing.

Abruptly, Hermione stopped shivering.

'Oh, God, something's gone wrong' Harry leaned forward to see if there was still a heartbeat. Nothing.

Harry was panicking, seriously freaking out, when Hermione's eyes suddenly opened and she launched herself at his neck. Tearing away the skin and underlying flesh swiftly, she drank.

Harry couldn't have foreseen what would take place next. Even as it happened, seemingly in slow motion, he didn't realize his mistake…

Blood turned to tears, sadness to anger, as Hermione flew backwards away from him. She was halted by a tree, which exploded behind her, causing splinters to rain down around her. She was glaring at Harry now, rage and hate etched onto her newly vampiric features. It was a frightening image.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and this, to Harry, would be made abundantly clear.

**Your word is like floods of poisoned water**

**A language spoken with spit from different tongues**

She launched herself forward once more, a shrill, terrifying screech emitting from her wide open mouth. She kicked Harry hard in the gut, sending him to his knees. Standing over him, she shouted, "How could you?"

Harry was lost for words. Her human memories had returned, this was obvious, and she knew what he'd done. His efforts to save her had been in vain - he'd lost her now anyway.

Her face changed, and she seemed (if possible) to be getting even angrier with him. "How DARE you?!"

She kicked him again, this time across the shoulder, and there was a loud crack as his shoulder blade shattered.

"You, Harry, you of all people?" She was crying again. The tears contrasted completely with the expression on her face, which was scrunched into a mask of disgust. Rage. Hate. "I trusted you! You were supposed to be my best friend, and you tried to kill me?"

Yet another kick, which rolled Harry onto his side, breaking ribs this time. He gasped, trying to speak. His voice was about as strong as his spirit, "Hermione" he gasped, struggling for the air he no longer needed. "I didn't mean to" It was a pathetic, feeble excuse. But it was true.

Another kick.

And another, this time catching him against the side of his head. Everything became blurry as he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was a loud bang, and Malfoy's voice.

"Oh my fuck"

**It all seems like an eternity**

**This battle between us two**

**Good and Evil**

**Me and You**

Harry groaned as his vision blurred in and out of focus. He was lying in a foetal position on the dormitory bed, underneath the thin silk covers. He was dizzy. He felt like shit.

"Do you have any idea just how fucking worried I was?" he heard Malfoy's voice, though he found that too hard to focus on, so he ignored it. "Hey? Are you listening to me?"

Harry tried again to open his eyes. Draco's hazy silhouette filled most of his field of vision. He tried to focus, but couldn't. "Yeah" he muttered, he didn't know if he'd actually made any sound.

The other vampire, deciding obviously that it was futile to reprimand Harry now, sat beside him on the bed. Malfoy reached out to stroke the dark haired boy's cheek, but instead, he hit Harry across the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Harry noted that he wasn't in pain, as he should be. Then he realized, naturally, his vampiric healing abilities would have repaired any physical damage Hermione had done.

Hermione!

He remembered suddenly what had happened in the glade. Where was she now? What had Malfoy done to her? He tried to sit up, but found that his head was spinning uncontrollably, and he could barely move or it worsened tremendously.

He lay back down, drifting out of consciousness again.

*

The Daily Prophet front page headline that morning had read: 'Girl kidnapped in brutal St. Mungo's raid'

Hermione was almost offended that she was apparently nameless, as the article made no mention of who she was. It described the carnage Harry had caused in over abundance, and made only a few vague references to her, saying that her identity was being withheld for security reasons.

Security?

What a joke.

She walked slowly through Diagon Alley, a dark cloak - which she'd taken off of a poor, defenseless Muggle - wrapped tightly around her. She was thirsty. All she'd felt since the episode in the glade with Harry was thirst. Her body was demanding blood.

She knew what she was. She was a smart girl, and she'd done her homework. Studied. Written the essay. She was a Creature of the Night.

It was still dark, and no one was nearby to witness her kick the door of Olivander's down. She made her way into the shop, gracefully hopped over the counter and into the storage space behind, making absolutely no noise.

A sneakoscope went off somewhere above her head, and before she could move to silence it, Mr Olivander himself appeared at the entrance to the storage area. "Who is it? What are you looking for in my shop?" he had his wand leveled at Hermione.

"I'm looking for a wand, naturally" she said, surprised at how smooth her voice sounded. Her throat felt rough as parchment. "Will you give me one?"

His façade of bravery and calm faltered for a second, which she picked up on, before he said, "Get out of my shop, or I swear, I'll forcefully remove you!"

Hermione took a slow step towards him, and he fired a spell at her. A jet of crimson light hit her full in the chest. She began to laugh manically, sounding feral even to herself. She flew forward at the old wand-maker, enveloping him in a fatal embrace as she bit into his neck. The blood flowed into her, quenching her thirst for the moment.

She relieved his corpse of the now useless wand it was still gripping, and fled the shop, disappearing into the cover of darkness in a narrow alley across the street. She would bide her time in the shadows until she knew what she was going to do to Harry.

She would take revenge. He'd be dead already if Malfoy hadn't interrupted their reunion.

**Time has come to step up**

**And take back what you took from me**

When Malfoy returned to the dorm, Harry was up, sitting at the small table in the corner of the luxurious room.

He was fuming. Evidently, his temper hadn't improved in his absence.

"How dare you defy me?" He demanded of the black-haired vampire, softly. Dangerously.

Harry knew better than to argue his point. It'd been proven wrong once today already. "I… I'm sorry" He mumbled, embarrassed. "I didn't know she'd remember. It didn't even cross my mind. I shouldn't have done anything."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Malfoy roared in response. "Do you have any idea how close you were to being kicked apart? If I'd been moments later…" he left the idea hanging.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I just wanted to save her" Harry was feeling bolder now. He didn't want to think of how things could have turned out either.

"You saved her, alright" Draco interjected, before Harry could think of something else to say. "She's perfectly fine now. And, she has it in for us!"

"There's only one of her" Harry stated, not seeing how she could be a threat to the two of them.

"There was only one of me, too"

**You can never**

**Corrupt me again**

Over the next two days, Draco's rage cooled slightly. He and Harry were hardly talking, making an effort to avoid confrontation.

Harry found himself wondering, on countless occasions in just two days, where Hermione was. What she was doing. If she was okay…

He knew Malfoy had a point, about there only having been one of them originally, and this knowledge had him paranoid. He knew Hermione had the power now to mass an army against them, he just doubted she would do that.

Doubted. Doubt was whimsical.

He also hadn't expected her to try and kill him.

Malfoy suddenly appeared in the dormitory again, a newspaper under his arm, which he threw at Harry. Harry caught it, not looking at the blonde once, and opened it up. The headline on the first page was 'He Who Must Not Be Named strikes again' and the article explained how Mr Olivander had been found dead in his storeroom, 'brutally murdered without magic'

Both incidents (this one, and Harry's expedition) were being linked to Voldemort. It was good to have someone to blame… Harry wished he had someone to blame. But he had no one but himself.

"You know I'm not impressed" Draco said sternly, though he no longer sounded angry.

"I know" Harry said timidly, he didn't want to upset the blonde again. "I fucked up. What I did was foolish and stupid, and I regret it"

"I know you do" Malfoy walked across the room, until he was behind Harry. He ran a slim, pale hand through the other boy's dark hair. "I wish you'd told me what you were going to do - I would've told you her memories would come back"

"I'm sorry. I just hope it wasn't the biggest mistake I could have made. She's after me now, isn't she?"

"Most probably" Draco answered, "But I'll protect you from her. We'll fight her together"

**I protect every man guilty of sin**

**The ultimate sin being me**

"I hope you're right" Harry sighed, fiddling with the newspaper in front of him.

"Am I ever wrong?" The older vampire asked, rhetorically, with a hint of playful humour in his voice. Harry looked up to see him smiling. Malfoy had the strangest mood swings.

"Forgive me?" Harry asked. Malfoy grabbed a handful of the material at the scruff of Harry's neck, lifting him out of his seat easily, and playfully tossing him across the room where he landed gracefully on the bed. Malfoy was on top of him a split second later.

"I can't forgive you until I've punished you" he said, winking in an uncharacteristic manner. Harry often didn't understand his enigmatic creator, but right now, he wasn't going to try figure him out. He rolled over quickly, so that he was on top of Malfoy, who sent him a fiery look that spoke of lust.

"You're the one who was being mean for two days" he said casually, "I should be the one to punish you…"

Malfoy groaned as Harry dug a hand of sharp (albeit short) fingernails into his neck, lowering his head to lick the small crescent shaped wounds when blood began to gather around them. Draco wasn't so submissive for long though, and he didn't waste the opportunity to sink his fangs into Harry's shoulder, drawing soft moans as well as sweet, vampire blood.

**The vapour from the plague**

**That infested my mind, body, and soul**

Harry could feel his body reacting, and lowered himself so he was lying close on top of the other vampire, who was still drinking contentedly. He let his blonde lover drink from him for a moment, savouring the sensation it was causing… In more than one part of him. He was getting restless. Suddenly, he pulled himself away and jumped backwards across the room, leaving Malfoy, mouth still open, on the bed.

He let what was left of his bloody shirt fall to the floor, and undid his pants, discarding them too. Malfoy watched the impromptu strip show in silence. He licked his lips seductively again, and this time, Harry responded with a smouldering of his own. He rejoined Malfoy on the bed, and no time was wasted in his swift removal of Harry's underwear. He then slipped Harry's warm, erect manhood into his mouth, ravaging it greedily while still lying underneath the green-eyed vampire. After a few minutes, more than just blood had been drawn by his enthusiastic efforts.

**Obscured my view from wisdom**

**The mist that had me wonder in resentment cleared**

**And troubles me no more**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

This chapter (and the rest of the story from this point forward) was co-authored by my bestest buddy, EvanescentCrimson. You're the shiz, Bundy.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews taste like cupcakes and cupcakes taste like violence… And we all know how much we like violence! So please leave a review. Thanks.


	6. The Sinister Awakening

**Preview**

"Because I love you… vicariously… I will share this with you.

Drink from me"

* * *

* * *

**The Sinister Awakening**

**I sense the darkness**

**The desire overtakes**

Harry sat upon his silken bedding, watching Malfoy pace. The blonde vampire was often restless lately. They'd been nervously awaiting news of Hermione… They were almost expecting her to appear in their dormitory or attack them while they were busy with school. But it was not so. For days, there was no whisper of the witch-turned-vampire and eventually the days turned to weeks.

"Where could she be?" Harry wondered aloud for the thousandth time.

"She's probably building a vampire army to attack and destroy us with" Malfoy said with a tinge of hysteria in his normally smooth voice. For him, there was nothing more frustrating than not knowing what the enemy was up to. With Voldemort, his aunt and other Death Eaters could still feed him information about the dark wizard's whereabouts and activities… But this situation was infuriatingly out of their control.

"I doubt it. Surely we would have heard something. Anything. By now" Harry mulled it over. Hermione wouldn't do something like that; she was too good of a person to do something so evil to other innocent people. Then again, however, he argued with himself: he could hardly say he knew her anymore.

"There has been news of disappearances and even deaths. How can we tell if that's Voldemort's doing or the Mudblood's?"

"Don't call her that" Harry said.

"Do you really think it matters, at this point, what I choose to call her?" Malfoy said disbelievingly with his usual sneer.

"I suppose not. Force of habit" he said with a shrug.

There was nothing they could do, nothing more to think about. They'd analyzed the scenario over and over and reached no conclusion. All the vampire pair could do was wait for some sign of action from their new enemy.

**My devotion endeavours**

**Habitation changing course**

"Come with me" Malfoy commanded rather than suggested. Harry was quick to obey, but not without question as to their destination.

"Where to?"

"Oh don't fret. It's not far" Malfoy had that evil, ominous tone that Harry couldn't quite decide if he really liked or really feared. He knew what was coming - pain. Harry made for the stairs that lead out of the dungeons, but Malfoy had other plans. He led Harry further, deeper into the underground labyrinth. Along the way, he spoke again. "Did you know that in the early days, when the founders built this place, they actually used to punish students by torturing them?"

Harry would have - under other circumstances - thought that that was a random bit of information. But he knew Malfoy by now, and he knew what that would mean. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Indeed it is" Malfoy smirked, lighting the torches in the brackets along the tunnel walls as they delved deeper into the castle's core. "They had designated torture chambers"

'And that would be where we are going' Harry thought to himself, but as always, his private thoughts were not really private.

"Well done, Harry. You really are quick on the uptake" Malfoy teased with a flirtatious grin.

'Why do I bother speaking aloud at all?' Harry wondered. 'I only waste my breath'

"Not that you need to breathe or anything"

"Shut up"

"You see, that's why you speak aloud. So that you can use that cocky tone of voice with me"

"Oh, you caught me" Harry retaliated, raising his eyebrows.

"I know you're just trying to get me angry with you so that I have to punish you" Malfoy said with an air of knowing.

"That's exactly it"

They finally came to a stop outside a bolted door that looked like it hadn't been opened in centuries. Malfoy took out a large, rusty key and unlocked it.

"What, no magic?" Harry asked. Malfoy was the kind of person who was too lazy to do anything manually; he used magic for any menial task. Also, he struck Harry as the blowing-doors-off-their-hinges type.

"This is a magical key. The door will only unlock for the person who wields this key" Malfoy explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "Seriously? You toss. That applies to any key… And it's matching door"

Malfoy actually stopped to think about it for a moment. "Fuck off" he said after a moment. It was the best he could come up with, as Harry was right.

"I'm just saying"

"Get in" Malfoy ordered, ushering Harry into the now open doorway. The room was dark, but it only took seconds for Harry's eyes to become accustomed to the lack of light, as his vampire vision compensated.

"Oh, shit!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing the manacles, handcuffs, chains, and other various restraining-apparatus. He could just see himself getting banged into a wall. With that image in mind, he stepped forward.

"I wasn't going to bang you into a wall, Harry, but seeing as you thought of it…" Malfoy grinned maliciously. "Now, strip"

"Getting right to it, are we? Fine, Master. Whatever you say" Harry said sarcastically. Harry slowly took his robes off, and then his uniform, and then his underwear. It would probably have been chilly in the dungeons, but it had no effect on his already-cold vampiric skin. "And now? What would you have me do?" he asked, as subserviently as possible.

Malfoy grinned cheekily. "First, I'm going to handcuff you" he explained, jingling a pair of handcuffs in front of Harry's face. These were not police-style handcuffs… These were medieval, thick, heavy, uncomfortable ones. Ones that even a vampire would struggle to break free from. The older vampire closed the handcuffs around Harry's wrists.

"And now, I'm going to gag you" Malfoy continued. He pulled a rolled-up leather gag out of his robe pocket and secured it around Harry's face. It didn't matter that he couldn't breathe; it was more important that he couldn't scream. Or at least, if he did, no one would hear.

Harry complacently allowed Malfoy to fit an old, iron cilice around his upper thigh. Soon, the smell of blood was filling the chamber and the vampires' nostrils.

Malfoy let out a devilish laugh, clearly enjoying himself. He was already aroused by the blood and the sadism, as well as the sight of Harry's naked body. He began to undress himself now.

Harry smiled inwardly at the beautiful, jewelled dagger that was strapped to Malfoy's bare thigh. He'd taken to wearing it on occasion, for no reason other than to be decorative and kinky. Harry certainly found the thought of the other male with a weapon strapped to his otherwise naked body to be an extremely erotic image.

Unsheathing the dagger and slowly a twirling it in his long, pale fingers, Malfoy walked around Harry in a circle, admiring him from every angle. He then began to carve into Harry's back with the sharp blade.

Harry moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the gag. He could feel the warm blood running down his back and on to his buttocks.

"You like it" Malfoy stated, relishing his position. Harry took deep (unnecessary) breaths through his nose.

'What did you write?' Harry asked mentally.

'Malfoy's bitch' Malfoy thought back, the sound of his laugh resonating in Harry's mind.

**Repentance oh not**

**No name or remorse**

**Will I ever authorize**

**On this treasured path**

The blonde's erection was now probing the crevice of Harry's arse, and it was getting hot. Harry could feel the blood spreading up his neck to his cheeks. Malfoy walked around so that he was facing Harry. He then did something that Harry hadn't expected; he reached around to the back of Harry's head and untied the gag. And then he kissed him. Sweetly at first, but it turned very quickly to rough and demanding. Harry responded in earnest.

Malfoy bit Harry's bottom lip (it seemed to be a habit of his) and let the blood swirl around in their mouths.

'Fill me with your warmth, slowly… painfully… sinfully… beautifully…' Malfoy thought, slipping up with his guise of uncaring indifference. He was being tender, even in the midst of the pain he was inflicting. 'Bleed for me, onto me… into me'

Harry didn't have anything to say or think back. He just kissed his vampiric creator harder.

After a few heated moments, Malfoy pushed Harry back so that he fell right into the open Iron Maiden. Harry cried out as the tips of the spikes impaled him slightly. Surely Malfoy wouldn't close it? The spikes would puncture his heart…

Malfoy climbed agilely on top of Harry, lying face down so that their bodies were perfectly aligned. With an almost regretful smile, he reached behind him and pulled the casket closed.

The sharp, thick spikes pierced right through the two teens' bodies, connecting them in a way neither had imagined. They were literally pinned together. Their lips pressed up against one another's in a perpetual kiss. Their blood poured into each other from every angle. It was beginning to flood the enclosed space.

After a few mind-blowing moments of shared, bloody suffering, Harry placed his hands on the underside of the spiked lid, impaling his hands as he pushed it open.

Their hearts had been staked, yet they lived still. This surprised Harry, who, in a moment's faltering weakness, had hoped to die as one with Malfoy and lie eternally in his embrace. Alas, they continued to exist, and that night Harry did get banged into a wall. They made love like it was their last night together; for all they knew, it could have been.

**I am warm by this fire**

**And its flaming desire**

*

During morning break the following day, Harry was lazing under a tree beside the lake, finishing a late Transfiguration essay to avoid detention. Malfoy was sitting a few feet away, watching Harry's face intently.

The wounds of the previous night had healed swiftly, but the memories would likely linger forever. Malfoy couldn't help but feel a tinge of weakness as he stared raptly at the darker haired boy. He was so lost in thought, so enraptured by Harry's cool beauty, that he didn't even notice Harry had spoken.

"Er… Sorry, yes?" he said, feigning irritation.

"I said, could you please go through this for me?"

Harry handed the parchment to Malfoy, who looked at it with an expression of mild amusement.

"What? I check your homework now, Potter?"

"Well, I was hoping…" Harry said, looking at Malfoy expectantly. He'd never been much good at Transfiguration anyway, and if he was doing the work, it may as well be decent.

"Fine" Malfoy sighed, as he began reading the essay through. "Do you own an auto-correct quill?" he asked, looking up from the parchment, a look of feigned disgust smeared across his features. "You can't spell for shit"

Harry's retort was interrupted by a loud, resonating roar from somewhere above them. Both vampires were on their feet, looking into the sky to locate the source of the disruption, in a second. They weren't the only ones either. Many of the students had been enjoying their break in the cool, but sunny weather outside in the grounds. These too, looked up at the sky to try find the source of the sudden disturbance.

It was a few seconds before a second deafening roar followed the first, and then, a massive blood-red dragon appeared through the clouds above the lake. It circled once, scanning the water below, then flew forward towards the castle. Once it was closer, those who were still frozen in shocked silence could make out a person mounted on the dragon's back. She was armoured in shiny, deep red plate-mail; long, lustrous dark curls falling from beneath her ornate helm. Her wand was held aloft, pointed at Hogwarts castle.

For a second, people thought she wouldn't be able to cross some invisible threshold, the point where the countless security enchantments bordered the school. The dragon stopped in mid-flight, as if to answer their hopeful expectations. Its master (or mistress) cast a few intricate incantations, and there was a thunderous crash as the invisible barriers were shattered. The dragon flew on, still seeming to be scanning the ground for something.

"Oh, my…" Malfoy whispered, sounding (very uncharacteristically) almost as if he were scared. He was suddenly stumbling backwards, away from the approaching dragon.

"What?" Harry was rooted to the spot, quite unable to move. He'd seen, even fought big dragons in his time. This one took the cake. Easily. It was at least five times the size of his Horntail from forth year, and plenty more vicious-looking. Its rider, too, looked quite foreboding. And then he clicked. It was Hermione riding the dragon. "Oh, my fuck" he whispered, scared as well.

**For what I cannot fulfill**

**My destiny completes**

Suddenly, there was utter pandemonium. People were running for the cover inside the great castle, teachers were appearing, looking completely aghast, quite lost for words or reason. There were loud cries of "the Dark Lord!" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" from some unobservant students. The dragon and its mount were still circling the far end of the lake's shore calmly, surveying the ground, no doubt, for some sign of Harry and Draco.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appeared through one of the high windows, clutching the legs of his phoenix with one hand, the blackened one holding his wand, which was levelled at the dragon's heart. The world seemed to pause for a second as he fired a spell at the flying beast. People stopped to look. Even the teachers, who were now shepherding people back into the castle, afforded the scene a glance.

Before the effects of his spell could be witnessed, however, Dumbledore was struck by a jet of emerald light. The witch atop the dragon was faster than him, and he fell the several storeys to the floor below, where he landed with an audible crunch. The scarlet-clad woman seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before continuing her search as if it were never interrupted.

If there hadn't been chaos before this point, there was definitely now.

Malfoy grabbed Harry around one wrist, pulling him deftly towards the shelter of the forest. Once in, they kept running.

**I believe my truth to be a much greater thing**

**Than a manufactured lie**

**Too great to comprehend**

The Dark Lord was in a blind rage.

Several of his useless, disloyal followers had been punished already. Bellatrix Lestrange was cowering on the floor before him, looking up at him with an expression of absolute panicked horror etched onto her features. She was sobbing, her words barely audible.

"I… Master, I… I didn't" she paused, her sobbing momentarily too powerful to speak. "I didn't order it. Any attack, I… I didn't. I swear it!"

**Where I come from**

**There is no higher authority but me**

Lord Voldemort, for the first time in a while, was at a complete loss. "If not you… If not any of you worthless imbeciles, then who?" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

News of the attack at Hogwarts had reached him only hours ago. He'd heard about the armoured witch and her dragon. He'd heard about old Dumbledore's swift murder. He couldn't decide whether this so-called 'Scarlet Witch' was a potential ally, or a deadly threat. He had, by now, uncovered that it definitely hadn't been one of his Death Eaters, or an attack ordered by one of them.

**Being my own God**

**Is all I was meant to be**

He turned on his heel, muttering "You're all dismissed" and left the room, disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.

**Antichristus Spiritualis**

**In Sorte Diaboli**

* * *

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. We're doing our best here… Hope you all had a good Christmas and a kick-ass new years party!! Please leave a review. Thanks. BL00DofTheViNE and EvanescentCrimson


	7. The Fundamental Alienation

**Preview**

My soul's ablaze… Inflamed with rage, yet isolated in whirlwinds of hate…

My soul's ablaze, yet camouflaged in the haze…

**The Fundamental Alienation**

**My eyes got blinded and conned by the light**

**Like a fugitive on the run**

**I sought perseverance in the night**

Dumbledore was dead. This much was undeniable. And Hermione had killed him. Harry couldn't bring himself to believe his friend, the bookworm, the girl with bushy hair, was a murderer. He'd only just come to terms with the fact that he himself was one.

In life, she would never have done it; which is why if Harry had meant to tell anyone she was the culprit, they wouldn't believe him. But what mortals didn't understand, as Malfoy had explained to him, was the value of human life, and how it meant nothing in comparison to human death. Death was a gift; it was life that was the curse.

Hermione, now that she was dead, understood this. Death was infinitely more valuable than life, and a vampire could almost feel like an angel instead of a demon when they granted the gift. But that was true death. Vampirism was something else entirely. It was like playing God.

Death could do wonderful things, in Harry's opinion. It saved his life, in a manner of speaking. It transformed the bushy-haired girl with muddy-brown eyes into a beautiful woman with lustrously defined auburn curls and glistening chocolate eyes. But alas, Harry's clearest vision of Hermione was neither his familiar human friend nor the 'Scarlet Witch' as she was becoming known, but an image of utter, tragic rage.

He remembered her now only by her face that night, when he'd made her, out in the glade. With her hair blowing in the wind, her hospital gown billowing and outlining her frail, skeletal frame, and her skin with the dark, distinctly protruding veins on the surface of her face. And of course, finally, the eyes that - in the moment of thirst, like all the Dark Children – glowed crimson. Her form now, in death and resurrection, was like the portrait of Dorian Gray.

**Deceptive icons were finally**

**Taken out of my sight**

"Where the fuck did she find a dragon?" Harry asked, as he and Malfoy flitted through the trees like the flicker of a candle-flame. Malfoy finally stopped, turning to face Harry.

"We are in big, big trouble, Harry" he said seriously.

"Really?" the brunette asked sarcastically.

Malfoy struck Harry across the cheek. Harry, used to this by now, barely quivered. "This is all your fault" he whispered fiercely, eyes glowing red. Veins were beginning to creep over his face like purple cracks in his porcelain skin.

"I know" Harry whispered back. The shriek of the dragon could be heard through the trees.

Malfoy sat down on a rock, resting his elbows on his knees. After a few minutes, in which Harry was too afraid to speak, the blonde stood up swiftly. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Royal, ancient, powerful blood runs through my veins" he stated proudly.

"Yes…" Harry agreed.

"And although you are a new vampire, I am your maker. My old blood flows within you"

Harry took a step towards the older creature.

"We will NOT let some angry little fledgling girl get in the way of our plans!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"But how will we defeat her? We need a goddamned miracle" Harry pointed out, taking one of the blonde's hands into his own.

Malfoy leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Harry's slightly parted lips. "What we need," Malfoy said, licking his lips, "is a plan".

**As the contender to origin**

**I will forever unveil his might**

"A plan?" Harry repeated.

"Naturally" Malfoy took a step backward and surveyed his partner with his cold eyes (which had returned to their usual grey). "We cannot die, Harry. I will not allow it"

"So what do we do?"

"The question is not what we should do. We know what we need to do: Kill the Mudblood. Kill the Dark Lord. Step up to the position and strike fear into the hearts of all who hear of us. Welcome those who would join us and fight for us; reprimand and kill those who would oppose us" Malfoy closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. "The question, young vampire, not what, but how…"

"How indeed. It all sounds just lovely when you say it like that, but… the question is how THE FUCK?" Harry yelled. "We have an angry, murderous vampire after our blood – literally – and she rides a fucking dragon. Oh, and let's not forget the most notorious wizard of our time, who also happens to be intent on killing me… How the fuck?" Harry kicked a stone in anger, sending it flying into a tree and disturbing some winged animal.

"Calm down" Malfoy warned, his voice dangerously low. "You got us into this, and you can thank God that I'm not going to make you get us out. Not alone, anyway"

Harry muttered something, not trusting himself to speak. His anger, in truth, was directed towards himself. "I fucked up so badly" he eventually said, his voice fragile. "From the beginning, I've just fucked up. I've strayed so far from the path I thought I'd walk. I don't even recognize myself any more. I'm a monster" the boy let out a sob. A blood red tear trickled desultorily down his cheek.

"Stop it. Stop it right now" Malfoy growled, clenching his fists.

"I hate the person you made me!" Harry yelled loudly, cheeks stained red from the bloody tears. "I HATE the person I am!"

"But I love the person you are" Malfoy said, voice suddenly childlike. Harry's eyes widened. So did Malfoy's.

"Did you say, 'love'?" Harry was flabbergasted. That was not what he expected to hear.

"You know what I meant!" Malfoy snarled, now the angry one.

"I don't know anything anymore" Harry sighed, wiping his face. His eyes were dry now.

"You know what our goals are, Harry, and we have to achieve them. You knew there would be risks. Sacrifices" the blonde was somewhat calm again. He was growing weary.

"Not like this" he was too tired to say more, or argue more. Both boys were exhausted; perhaps more mentally than physically, but badly in need of rest nonetheless.

"We need to collect ourselves and to sleep" Malfoy said, running a hand through his long, blonde hair.

"Come with me. I know a safe place for us". Malfoy took Harry's hand and let himself be led to the Whomping Willow.

**They say I am the cancer**

**On the back of the Inquisition**

Long, pale fingers stroked the smooth, scaly back of a very large snake. "Nagini, my sweet" a cold voice crooned. "We will find the Scarlet Witch, and we will offer her the hand of friendship. She has done us a great service, killing Dumbledore. She must be very powerful" the Dark Lord spoke. All of his Death Eaters were searching for her at that very moment. "We could do great things, that witch and I"

The snake slithered around to readjust its position so that it was draped over Voldemort's shoulders.

"And then we can finally kill Harry Potter. With the Witch by my side, I will be unstoppable! Nobody will ever know my secret, Nagini. No one will ever know about my Horcruxes"

The snake hissed. Voldemort continued, "And if my source is not mistaken, she is now in possession of an item I value very much… Godric Gryffindor's sword"

**I may well be the cancer**

**In the heart of the Inquisition**

It was a most beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly, a light breeze in the air. The lovely weather seemed to mock them; the students and teachers and all the other people and creatures who'd come to pay their last respects to Professor Dumbledore.

Long after all the people had gone and all the goodbyes were said, Ron remained by the lakeside, staring into its murky depths, the white marble tomb behind him.

He'd lost his two best friends. Hermione and the terrible accident (although he knew it not to have been an accident at all), and her kidnapping. The Daily Prophet had said nothing about the case ever since the first and only article that had reported it. They hadn't even mentioned her name. Yes, she was lost to him now, and it burned him to his very core, and filled with the deepest pathos.

And then there was Harry. He'd been gone a few days now. He hadn't been seen since the incident with the mad woman on the dragon had killed his headmaster. 'The Scarlet Witch' the papers were calling her. Ron scoffed. She was becoming more infamous than You-Know-Who these days. In fact, after that event, a lot of worried parents had pulled their beloved children out of school and back into the perceived safety of their homes. So Harry's absence would not have been a concern… But Ron knew that Harry had no family to go to. So where was he?

And of course, there was Dumbledore. A beacon of light and goodness in the eyes of many a student at Hogwarts as well as witches and wizards worldwide… A torch that had been put out, forever. The old wizard had been a mentor to all of them. He was their sanctuary, there one assurance of safety… and even that had fallen away. All Ron had now was his family, whom he swore to protect, and his intense indignation at the injustice of it all. Which was slowly turning into a forceful hatred; a desire for revenge. But he didn't know how he could have vengeance. He was just a teenage boy caught in the middle of what was almost a war. He didn't even know where to start.

The Scarlet Witch stood on the rock, long, auburn hair billowing wildly in the fierce wind. The waves crashed against the jagged rock, wetting the bottom of her crimson robes. The air smelled of salt, and the sky was strewn with stars and dark grey clouds.

It was here. She could feel the vibrations in the air. She made her way through the water and into the dark tunnel, soon finding what she was looking for; a dark cave. She knew it was the place. She could see the tell-tale signs of magic that any ordinary witch or wizard would have missed. But then, she was no ordinary witch. She hadn't been, even in life.

Hermione took a knife to her palm, spreading the blood over the inner wall of the cave. A silver archway appeared, leaving an opening into total darkness. She took a step forward. And her Vampire Eyes could see. She was standing on the edge of a great black lake. The darkness stretched far ahead of her, and in the middle of the lake there was a green glow.

The vampire-witch smiled to herself. It was not a warm smile, or even a happy one… It was a smile of malice as well as triumph. She knew what she had to do.

"There is so much I have still not taught you" Malfoy sighed, pacing up and down the room, making the old wooden floorboards creak. They were sitting in the main bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, where the vampires had taken up residence as they hid from Hermione, Voldemort, and the general population as they prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

There would be a war. Harry and Draco both knew it. And they were not going to go into combat unprepared.

Malfoy had broken into the Hogwarts library and stolen a collection of books from the restricted section, for the purposes of research and education for Harry and Malfoy respectively. Of all the practical things he'd taught him – like how to hunt and how to survive - Malfoy realized that Harry knew nothing of vampire culture, history, law, and etiquette.

The pair had decided (or rather, Malfoy had decided) that Harry would learn about all these things while Malfoy looked for ideas on how to overcome their enemies.

Harry was bored, reading books and studying as if he were a student at Hogwarts… although he had to admit that the subject he was learning about was far more interesting than anything he'd learned at school. Malfoy often jumped in to personally explain certain concepts, or to offer insight, or just to discuss what Harry had learned, but mostly the blonde just devoured the information in his books as if they might hold the key to their salvation.

"So we as vampires fall into a category of being called Revenants" Harry recited.

Malfoy nodded, eyes not leaving the page of the book he was currently immersed in. Harry tilted his head to read the title: 'Ancient Numinous Weaponry'.

"Eeeuw. Inferi also fall into that category" Harry continued. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The most common type of Revenants are Modern vampires. They blend into society fairly well and feed on human or animal blood. They can be killed by decapitation, exposure to sunlight, fire, and exsanguination" Harry recited. "Wait – vampires can bleed to death?" he asked confused.

Malfoy sent him a withering look. Harry continued. "They don't live that long, normally only surviving the length of two or three human lifetimes, if even. Modern vampires were once human Muggles. They have been 'turned' by another Modern vampire, or by a traditional vampire in the Modern Way. They retain their human appearance, except for their subtle fangs that are always present"

"Go on" Malfoy urged, even though it appeared to Harry that he wasn't even listening.

"Traditional vampires are much the same, except that they have a strong aversion to silver (which can disfigure or harm them) and can also be killed by a wooden stake through the heart. I thought you said that that was a myth" Harry said, surprised.

"We are not Traditional vampires, Harry"

"Oh. What are we?"

"Keep reading" the blonde instructed,

Harry did as told, not bothering to read aloud this time. 'Traditional vampires have to be invited into someone's home before they can enter. They were once human Muggles who were 'made', or they were borne unto darkness by a pact with Evil'. "That's fucked up" Harry remarked before continuing. 'They grow more beautiful in death than they were in life, but retain their distinctive features to the point that they are almost always recognizable as their former selves. They live longer than Modern vampires, but usually not for more than a few hundred years. Even though they are immortal, they tend to grow weary of existence, and often expose themselves to sunlight (essentially committing suicide).

Then there are Imperial Vampires. These are the elite of vampire society. They are sensitive to sunlight, but can withstand it with time and willpower. The only way they can be killed is by decapitation. They were once humans with magical blood (ie. witches or wizards) who were 'sired', but often they are born as vampires from old magical families with vampiric bloodlines. They have the potential to live for centuries, even millennia.'

"That's great. That's what we are" Harry stated.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "Duh"

**Through my years of sacrifice**

**Evolution came with lessons learned**

**Respect and fear is what I've earned**

"I'm sick of reading about vampires" Harry whined.

"And I'm sick of hearing about them" Malfoy agreed. "Let me tell you what I've discovered" Malfoy moved so that he was lying back against Harry's chest, comfortable between the other's legs. Harry nestled his nose into the blonde's head.

"Your hair always smells so good…" Harry said, inhaling the scent deeply.

"Harry! This is serious. Pay attention. I listened to you drone on about shit I already know, so know you can learn something neither of us knew" Malfoy chided.

"Fine, fine. What's you discover?" Harry let his hands snake around Malfoy's waist, where they settled in a loose clasp, encircling the skinny vampire.

"There is a special type of metal. It's like silver, only much more concentrated and very, very rare. Therefore it is difficult to procure. This metal can be forged by goblins into a sword" the pale boy explained.

"Oh? A sword? How'll that help us?" Harry asked skeptically, breathing on the other boy's neck and making him shiver.

"This sword can cleanly slice through a vampire's neck with a precision and speed nothing else can compare to. It's the ultimate weapon against a Revenant. Especially our kind"

Harry mulled it over for a moment. He didn't much fancy the prospect of slicing Hermione's head off with a big silver sword. But it would no doubt be an effective way to clear their path. "So where do we get one of these?"

"There's only one that I know of. And it's pretty much out of our reach"

"There is? So then… we make ourselves each one? Or we enlist the services of a goblin to do it for us?"

Malfoy twisted his head around, grinning, so that his lips ghosted over Harry's. "That's right. And then we fight her"

**So underestimate not your vision**

**Or you will be taught**

Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy deeply. "So where's the one that's already made? The sword?" Harry inquired with a fair amount of curiosity, despite the lust pooling in his eyes.

"Gryffindor's sword? It's at Hogwarts"

**Calculate your intuition**

**And you will teach**

The woman held the sword high above her, bringing it crashing down on the beautiful tiara. She ticked off a list in her head of the things that had already been destroyed either by her or by Dumbledore: Ravenclaw's diadem; Hufflepuff's cup; Slytherin's locket; and Marvolo Gaunt's ring.

All that remained now was the snake, and Voldemort himself… Harry was already dead (technically). Hermione laughed menacingly as she picked up the shattered pieces of the once-beautiful diadem. Dumbledore had figured out Voldemort's secret, and he had shared them with her (in the private lessons that were meant for Harry, but she had ended up taking instead). Now, she had put the old man out of his misery – he was going to die anyway, what with the curse from the ring – and she was more than halfway to killing Voldemort.

And as soon as she'd done that, she'd kill Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… The task wouldn't be too difficult, as she held the weapon she needed right in her hands.

Malfoy slowly pulled Harry's underwear down and discarded it on the floor. It was the last remaining obstacle; now both boys were naked and ready for each other. Harry leaned up to catch soft lips in a searing kiss. Harry's lips soon moved down to latch on to the pale neck of the blonde vampire.

The veins had risen to the surface in both boys' faces. Their eyes were matching shades of deep red. Their fangs were both protruding.

Malfoy thrust his head forward, his jaws closing around Harry's throat. His fangs pierced the skin, and crimson liquid spilled out into Malfoy's mouth. He drank deeply as Harry moaned under him, hands trailing everywhere and clutching him tightly whenever a particularly deep mouthful was swallowed.

Malfoy often fed on Harry, but Harry never fed on Malfoy. He didn't deserve that special treat, and he knew it.

But this time was different.

Malfoy unlatched himself and licked his lips, his eyes glowing now. He was energized. He wanted to fuck, and fuck hard, but more than that, he wanted to share this feeling with the person he'd unwittingly fallen in love with. The blonde bared his neck and wove his fingers into messy dark brown hair, guiding Harry's mouth to the bare skin.

Harry hesitated, but only for an instant, before he bit into Malfoy with a slow, endearing tenderness that would've been romantic if not for all the blood involved. He tuned in on Malfoy's thoughts as he let the delicious, matured blood flow into his mouth like perfectly-aged wine. 'Because I love you… vicariously… I will share this with you. Drink from me'. He felt closer to the other than ever before… like this time, he wouldn't need to feel the pain in order to justify the pleasure.

Harry pulled away, feeling his mind and body respond to the blood like a drug. He felt more alive in that moment than ever before.

Malfoy suddenly flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. Harry grinned, ready to be taken, hard. His erection was throbbing almost painfully.

Harry expected to be entered immediately, but instead felt Malfoy's warm breath on his lower back by his coccyx. The sharp teeth again sank into his skin, tearing the tissue and creating punctures in the flesh. Blood oozed out of the tiny wounds and flowed down Harry's crevice: lubrication.

Malfoy wasted no more time. He parted Harry's cheeks with his hands and slowly pushed his length into the small opening. He pulled slowly outwards until he was almost completely out, before slamming back in, causing the bed the rock. He repeated this until they had a steady rhythm, Harry moaning Malfoy's name as they moved together.

"Harder!" Harry demanded. Malfoy complied. He shoved himself into the tight heat that was enveloping him. Their whole bodies shuddered. Neither was sure who came first, but it wasn't long before both the vampires lay spent, limbs tangled, reveling in the aftermath of their orgasms.

**You have all been conned**

**And I always take the blame**

**For you do not understand**

**You are all the same**

I'm SO sorry for the long wait… I hope you can forgive me enough to leave a review… Was the chapter okay? Have I lost my touch (since I'm so out of practice)?

We're nearing the end of the story now – only one or two more chapters – and I don't think anyone is expecting it to end the way it does. I can't wait!

Again, I'm really sorry… Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.

P.S. Sorry for typos and stuff… It's just because I was typing really fast so that I could get the chapter to you ASAP!


	8. The Invaluable Darkness

**Preview**

As flames devour my skin  
Flesh melting - peeling off  
My days as an earthbound entity  
Are outnumbered and have come to an end

**The Invaluable Darkness**

**Fear tomorrow's adversary****  
****And the wealth of uprising****  
**

Harry found that dealing with goblins was a completely different experience when one was a Revenant. The goblins seemed have a deep, fear-induced respect towards vampires that was nothing at all like their attitude towards living witches and wizards.

He and Malfoy had paid in the most valuable commodity they possessed: their imperial blood. A tiny vial of Malfoy's, ten of Harry's, due to the difference in maturity of their blood. Malfoy explained quietly that Harry's would have been worth much less if not for the fact that the brunette had only recently fed on the blonde.

Harry was astounded that the swords had come at such an apparently low cost, until Malfoy told him that that price was only for the design of the weapons. He didn't see how the design itself mattered, but the older vampire insisted that it did. "Aesthetics are of utmost importance for ones such as ourselves. And for the Scarlet Witch as well as the Dark Lord, who should both die by a beautiful weapon, if only for the trouble they have caused us" Malfoy said. Harry knew better than to argue. So they paid their prices – Harry feeling ill at the loss of blood by such an unnatural means. The goblins extracted the blood via needles, which unlike vampire fangs, did not have natural sedative (and aphrodisiacal) properties.

It was five days before the designs were complete; five days in which the two vampires heard nothing of the Scarlet Witch or the Dark Lord's activities.

**The final storm will be released**

**And the unmerciful will erect**

Hermione knew they were looking for her. All of his Death Eaters were searching high and low. Until He got impatient. She knew he must be; he left a message for her, written in the sky, entwined in the Dark Mark. The Mark hovered above the Tower of London, where the Scarlet Witch was last sighted upon her massive pet dragon.

"Come to me, Scarlet Witch, and together we will share the greatest power" he stated simply. She couldn't not be tempted, in Voldemort's opinion.

Hermione scoffed at the offer. The foolish wizard still fancied himself immortal when he knew nothing of true immortality! Five parts of his seven-part soul had already been destroyed. And now…

And now she had to answer his call, under the pretence of joining him, so that she would gain access to his precious Nagini. After that it was just a matter of annihilating the man's last shard of broken soul before she turned her attention to the real threats…

She would have her vengeance. Draco Malfoy would die, and Harry Potter would live forever… without his soul mate, maker, and lover. That was the greatest punishment.

**Hidden from the eyes of your God**

**I will proclaim original sin**

The boy sat slumped in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace, his hands over his eyes, as if the could somehow block out the visions that had been tormenting him since the beginning of the school year.

Vivid flashes of a woman with auburn hair and crimson eyes. She screamed in a secluded woodland area, breaking trees and piercing her face with her nails as she tried to scratch her flesh away. She rode the skies, mounted on a dragon, clad in scarlet armour, searching the ground for a safe place to hide from those that pursued her. She threw a spell at Dumbledore, sending him to his death.

He had so many visions.

In another, more recent one, she wielded a beautiful, glittering sword, swinging it around in a gracefully macabre dance. And he heard her thoughts as the moonlight caught the rubies embedded in the hilt of the elegant sword:

'I will bring upon you the deepest suffering, Harry Potter'.

The boy didn't know what he could do to warn Harry. He had no way of contacting him. But he knew that he had to do something.

"I will play my part" he promised quietly. Neville never broke a promise.

**And have you all purged and purified****  
****From the lies that remain within**

After sacrificing more of their valuable blood, the two vampires had their swords. Harry, a sparkling sliver with Amythest embedded into the hilt, which had sharp, tribal patterns engraved along the blade, which was. Malfoy's was similar, excepting the jewels, which was Lapis Lazuli, and the patterns, which were more filigree-like and old in style. The blade itself was ever so slightly longer and leaner than Harry's.

And now that they had their weapons, Malfoy and Harry could train. Their practice began deep inside the Forbidden Forest, just outside the boundary of Hogwarts' grounds.

As with most things, Malfoy was infinitely more skilled, and had to instruct Harry in the art of combat with swords. Harry found the weapon light but powerful; it felt like an extension of his arm. He mentioned this to Malfoy, who informed him that the goblins will have infused the metal with a drop of their individual bloods. "Which is why this is even better for us than Gryffindor's sword" Malfoy commented, admiring the shining glint of the late afternoon sun upon his blade. "No one could ever wield it the way Godric Gryffindor could've, because it was connected to him, via his blood"

"And his descendants could therefore make full use of it too, then" Harry speculated.

"That is correct. However, the situation is not quite the same for us, as we are vampires, and Gryffindor was not"

"But they still used his blood? Wouldn't his human blood has been worthless?" the brunette asked curiously, somewhat condescendingly towards humans.

Malfoy had to smile slightly. "You are my child indeed"

Harry flinched a bit at the suggestion. "Please don't call me your child, it makes me feel uncomfortable, considering that we are going to have sex later"

"Oh we are, are we?" Malfoy grinned, flashing his incisors and licking them lustfully. "Be that as it may, you are still my child. You are my parent. You are my enemy, comrade, brother, friend, lover. There are no boundaries between maker and fledgling, Harry. You are what I want you to be"

"But that principle doesn't apply to Hermione" Harry pondered out loud.

"It would seem not. Her hatred of you overrides the desire and longing she must inevitably feel towards you. For now. Another reason for me to kill her" Malfoy raised his sword slowly to Harry's neck. "You will be with me until the day my head falls from my shoulders, Harry Potter" he said seriously, his eyes glowing silver.

"Yes" Harry agreed, conviction in his emerald orbs.

Malfoy lowered the sword, only to raise it up in an attack a second later, which Harry clumsily and barely blocked. He hardly had time to gather his wits before the blonde struck another blow.

The two vampires fought endlessly for hours, until blood-coloured sweat ran down their faces and their empty lungs heaved in attempts to draw in oxygen they only thought they needed.

**Cleansed and draped in sulphur linen****  
****Black and pure since the Beginning**

The Battle was coming. The vampires knew it. The Death Eaters and their Lord knew it. Hermione had yet to contact Voldemort; she figured that she would wait for the war to begin, and she would catch him off guard by killing his final Horcrux before turning her wand on him.

And her maker would come running, with his maker, and they would fight.

She couldn't wait.

Harry deserved this.

**Mercy is not truth**

**Your sins are next to mine**

Harry was almost as skilled as Malfoy now, when it came to sword combat. All he lacked now, really, was experience. After days, weeks of learning, slaving, practicing… he was finally ready. Or as ready as he ever felt he was going to be, which was necessary, as the upcoming battle loomed over them like a storm cloud in the sky.

Harry and Malfoy had fed separately, the former going to the other side of Hogsmeade Village and the latter a bit further south. Even so, Harry returned later, still being the younger and slower of the pair.

He arrived at the Shrieking Shack in the early hours of the morning to find his maker and self-proclaimed parent, child, enemy, comrade, brother, friend and lover resting against the pillows of the large, old bed in the centre of the main bedroom, reading an old, dusty book. The blonde wore nothing; his perfect, radiant skin glowed pale and enticing, the slightest hint of the purple veins beneath the surface making itself known. His eyes darted back and forth across the page at an inhuman speed, absorbing the information with a preternatural thirst for knowledge.

Harry entered the room quietly. Malfoy didn't look up, although of course he knew that Harry was there. The brunette walked slowly up to the edge of the bed, where he stopped and began to undress. When he too was completely naked, he pierced his bottom lip with a sharp fang. A sliver of blood trickled down his chin.

Malfoy finally allowed his eyes to veer from the pages of the book, which he snapped shut and placed on the end table beside the bed. He allowed his eyes to drift all over the other vampire's body, drinking in the sight of something so beautiful. His eyes met Harry's, and his self restraint balanced precariously on the edge of reason. He knew, even then, that this would be the last time.

One of them was going to die tomorrow. Harry may not have known it, but Malfoy was as sure of it as he was sure the Thirst would always be with him.

Harry cracked first, unable to resist temptation any longer. He crawled seductively over the bed until his face was right in front of the older vampire's. He smiled, somewhat suggestively but also sweetly.

Malfoy leaned forward and licked the blood off Harry's chin in a single, slow movement. He could taste the desire in the blood already.

Yes, Malfoy knew it. This would be the last time they fucked; the last time they made love; and the last time they felt something even remotely resembling happiness. For once a vampire lost their lover, they would never, ever, find another. And they would never, ever be the same.

He would forever resent the Scarlet Witch for tearing them apart. They'd had a plan! Together, he and Harry would rule. And now… Now, there was death – final death – impending.

All he could do was turn this hatred into passion, and fuck with the kind of fervor that would have Harry feeling it forever in the unlikely event that he was the one to live on after the war.

**My soul's ablaze**

**Inflamed with rage**

**And isolated in whirlwinds of hate**

Harry felt Malfoy's tongue against his lips. He captured it between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth and creating a kiss. The two swirled their tongues around in a lust-filled dance, scraping the muscles with their fangs, mixing blood into their saliva and sending blood to their groins.

Harry moved his mouth down to Malfoy's Adam's apple, which he grazed with his teeth and suckled on before taking a bite out of the area where his collarbone began. Malfoy moaned lowly, allowing his nipples to be played with and his neck to be abused.

A few moments later, the blonde's dominant side won out and took over, swapping their positions. He bit the spot just under Harry's ear. He roughly cut the skin with his razor-blade kisses and lapped up the blood, drawing deep, guttural noises from the brunette.

Malfoy moved lower, breathing on to Harry's chest. He could still see the scars from the wounds that had been made prior to Harry's rebirth as a Revenant. He moved over the area slowly, reopening every single wound with his teeth and nails, sensually. There was blood everywhere, the liquid evidence of love and lust flowing between the pair.

Harry was fully erect by the time Malfoy's mouth reached his lower abdomen. 'Turn over' he commanded mentally. Harry obeyed, flipping on to his front side, kneeling on all-fours. Malfoy barely bothered preparing him before probing at his entrance with his hard member.

He entered slowly, staying still when he was buried as deep as he could go. Their breathing was heavy (more out of natural response than physical necessity). Malfoy began to move, slowly initially, before gaining momentum and speed. The headboard repeatedly hit the wall, sending some dust flying about the room, but neither boy cared. The blonde drove into the brunette over and over and over again, in and out, in and out, in and out, until he could feel the buildup about to reach it's climax. Quickly he pulled out and stayed dead still.

Harry moaned at the loss of the feeling and the pressure. 'Turn around' Malfoy instructed again. 'I want to look at you while you come'

Harry hastily lay on his back, feeling his legs being hoisted up in the air and his opening being pushed open again. He greedily pushed himself down onto Malfoy's shaft, causing the latter to moan loudly. Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist so that he could get in deeper.

Malfoy didn't hold back at all this time, pushing deeply, with force, with each thrust until the room was filled with the cries of ecstasy, and steam from the heat. Harry reached his climax first, screaming and spilling his juices all over Malfoy's stomach. He continued to thrust into the boy beneath him until he too, found his release and spilled semen into Harry.

The two lay on top of each other, unwilling to move, reveling in their shared passion. It was the most simple sex they'd ever had, but it had been the most meaningful, and the most fulfilling.

**My soul's ablaze**

**Yet camouflaged in the haze**

The Battle was to take place in the mountainous area surrounding Hogwarts, as this was where the Scarlet witch had chosen. She'd sent a message – much like that of Voldemort's – to the Dark Lord to meet her to discuss unification of their causes. It was then and there that she planned to attack him.

"You have finally deigned to answer my call, Scarlet Witch" Voldemort greeted. He was alone.

"I've been busy" Hermione answered nonchalantly. "But here we are"

"Indeed" Voldemort smirked. "Shall we discuss business?"

"We shall. But where are your faithful followers? Your beautiful pet?"

Voldemort's smile fell slightly. This woman was going to want control – a control he was not prepared to relinquish. But he would humour her, for now. He called out in parseltongue as he pressed his mark on his forearm.

Death eaters began to appear in a circular formation around Voldemort. Moments after the last one had arrived and bowed down before the Dark Lord, a massive snake came slithering into view from one of the surrounding trees.

"I called, they have come. And now, may we proceed?" Voldemort spoke in his cold, high-pitched voice.

"We may" Hermione nodded. In a flash, she'd drawn her sword.

"What a beautiful artifact" Voldemort commented, appreciating the weapon from the short distance away that he stood.

Hermione snarled and made to attack, when a loud shriek from above startled the whole group. Everyone looked up to see the silhouette of a horse-sized flying creature.

Buckbeak landed swiftly near the small crowd, and a figure dismounted, wand drawn.

"Neville?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" he yelled, fear plainly evident on his face.

"How did you know where we are?" the vampire witch demanded.

"I had a vision" he said simply.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"I have a job to do!"

"I hate to interrupt this little tête-à-tête, but we were kind of in the middle of something, foolish boy" Voldemort interjected.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver as Neville pulled a long, shiny sword encrusted with rubies out of an old, worn hat. With a single stroke, he lunged forward and sliced off Nagini's head, which spun into the air, gleaming, and the body fell to Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort's mouth contorted into a silent scream of fury, much like Hermione's, who had just realized that Gryffindor's sword was no longer in her grasp.

Neville has remounted the hippogriff and was flying away within seconds, with spells from several Death Eaters and Voldemort himself shooting all around him. He made it out of the area seemingly unscathed.

**Why He did not see this coming,**

**What did He not understand?**

Harry, as her maker, could feel Hermione's temper rising. Much like the connection he'd once shared with Voldemort, before he had died, Harry could sense her rage. Concentrating with all his might, he locked down her location.

"We have to go. Now" Was all Harry said.

He was about to run off, but Malfoy grabbed his wrist. "Harry, if we don't survive this-"

"We WILL!" Harry cut him off.

"Listen to me!" Malfoy growled, eyes flashing red. "If we die today… I want you to know…" he sighed.

"That you love me?"

Malfoy looked up.

"I know" Harry said, keeping eye contact. "I love you too, with all my black little heart"

And the two shared a final, passionate kiss. Then, with preternatural speed, they ran.

There was a moment of frenzied, pregnant silence around the Scarlet Witch and the Dark Lord, in which the Death Eaters looked about confusedly.

There wasn't even time for anything to be done or said before two presences descended upon them.

As agreed privately by the two vampire males prior to the confrontation, Harry attacked Voldemort as Malfoy engaged in battle with Hermione.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort commanded his followers, as he fought with his long-time nemesis.

**One time forsaken**

**But forgotten I am not**

Hermione, now weaponless, took out her wand and began furiously, hastily casting curses on her former friend. One that hit happened to be the Cruciatus curse. She didn't bother with the killing curse, knowing it would do nothing to Harry's already-dead body. She was panicking; she hadn't counted on not having the sword.

Harry did his best to get in close contact with her, but she was – always had been – clever. She knew what he would do if she gave him the chance.

Voldemort was not so knowledgeable, and sent several killing curses Malfoy's way, none of which had any effect. The vampire laughed maniacally before slicing off Voldemort's wand hand. He would make the tyrant suffer.

Harry bared his fangs at Hermione, who did likewise. The two hurtled forward at each other, both intending to drink from the other. It was, however, Hermione that got in first, sinking her teeth viciously into Harry's neck and ripping the flesh away.

Malfoy toyed with Voldemort, cutting off his limbs and jeering before driving the long, thin blade through the Dark Lord's heart, killing him. Voldemort fell. All his followers stood stock still in awe, not knowing what to do or say.

**I will win this war**

Malfoy turned his attention to Harry, who was effectively being drained by Hermione. The oldest vampire let out a feral cry and took the sword to Hermione's neck, severing it cleanly, barely missing Harry's neck in the process.

And the Scarlet Witch fell too, her auburn hair splaying out and her eyes wide. It took forty-five seconds for her body to crumble into ash, her head far from her body.

**But never the peace**

Malfoy immediately tore a hole in his own neck and offered the bleeding opening to Harry, who gratefully drank, replenishing his lost energy. After this process, the two turned to see the entire group of Death Eaters kneeling before the pair, acknowledging them as the new Dark Lords.

Finally, Malfoy thought, their dream had been realized.

Until he felt a cold, clean blasé pressed threateningly into his neck. He turned carefully to meet Harry's eye. Harry smiled at him. Malfoy grinned back, amused at Harry's antics, inappropriate as they were.

Harry lowered the blade with a laugh, before swiftly raising it and swinging it around, decapitating Malfoy with precision and efficiency.

The platinum hair glimmered in the light, falling all around the beautiful, flawless face. The silver eyes remained open in an expression of shock, and Harry was sure, hurt.

Knowing he only had less than a minute, Harry knelt beside the corpse and the dismembered head, not letting go of the sword. He moved Malfoy's head so that it appeared not to be detached from the neck.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" he said, as a single crimson tear ran down his cheek. "But I love myself more"

Harry then placed a gentle kiss upon Malfoy's dead lips, seconds before they crumbled away. He could've sworn they weren't as cold as he knew them to be.

As the wind blew away the ashes of Hermione and Malfoy, Harry stepped up to stand tall.

"I AM THE DARK LORD!" he bellowed, and all who heard feared him, and knew his claim to be true.

**I am my own free spirit**

**Hence I will not rest**

And it's over. Please please please, a thousand times please, leave me a review! I would love to know what you thought of the characters, the plot, the ending, the sex, etc. Just tell me, okay?

Thanks so much for sticking with the story, despite my ridiculously long update intervals. I'm sorry.

Yippee ki yay, motherfuckers! Til next time.


End file.
